The Chameleon
by Chameleon3
Summary: Not quite your regular x-men mutant story. This one has a twist that I hope you’ll like. Enjoy! :-)
1. Disclamer

With a flash of green light, a man clad in all green clothing and a pare of expensive sun glasses appears.  
  
"Hey their." He says casually.  
  
"Lets get this disclaimer out of the way first ok? I do not own anything that is not mine. Ok now for the story."  
  
A chameleon pokes it's head out of his shirt pocket.  
  
"what?" He says looking down at the lizard. "You mean I got to do more? Alright, fine." He says in a aggravated tone.  
  
I do not own any of the x-men or any of the characters accept the following.  
  
Vincent: Chameleon  
  
Susan: Shadow Also known as blew ghost  
  
Curtis: sharp shooter, also known as sniper  
  
Most of the families and other characters.  
  
None of the places or cities.  
  
While we are talking about what I don't own.  
  
The x-men belong to marvel comics  
  
Tinga saily AKA mirage belongs to blakwido13  
  
Any songs, music, or sound effects that I use are copyright of their respective holders.  
  
In other-words, SOME ONE ALREADY OWNS THEM.  
  
Any other cameos that I put here I will have already gotten permission for. Let me know if you want your name here and I'll post it.  
  
That looks like that covers it. Anything else should be my creation. If it isn't than it's just probably coincidence. If this is the case, please let me know.  
  
No need in trying to Su me. Ya wouldn't get much. Lets see here.  
  
The figure starts to rummage through his pockets.  
  
He pulls out the lizard and sets it on his shoulder. It looks at the camera and sticks out it's tongue.  
  
"Don't do that Chammie." He says to the lizard who promptly puts it's frog like tongue back in it's mouth.  
  
He takes a object that looks like a flash-light and shines it into the camera. After a little static we see a seen that looks like the matrix, binary coding flying faster than the eye can follow, The words "ACCESS Granted" appears on the center of the screen as we see the words "First national citizens bank." A monetary amount appears in it's place. $530.02  
  
"five hundred and thirty dollars. That's all you would get." The figure's voice verifies.  
  
Probably be less than that by the time I pay my bills this month. Of course I would have to give Ya my two cents worth for having the guts to sue me anyway. That's y ya won't get those either. Camera cuts to static and back to the figure.  
  
"Ok, I thank that pretty much covers it." the figure says while taking another flash light object out of his pocket.  
  
"This is a black light. I thank we all know what this does." He says shining it around the room.  
  
Close-up on a few paintings and posters. As the light passes over them, they begin to glow.  
  
He then takes the light and shines it directly into his face, as he takes off his sun shades.  
  
His eyes glow a green-white color as he plays with the flash light.  
  
Back and forth. back and forth. the flash light shines over his face.  
  
As you can tell my eyes are anything but normal. They have been useless to me for years now. Their for, I forgot most of my letters, and some of my print words. If I make any moustaches in this story I will catch them eventually.  
  
Special Thanks to blakwido13, Star Dreamer, and Strawberry for reading and correcting most of this. You girls were a big help. Thanks again.  
  
He winks and blows a kiss as he puts his shades back on and turns off the black light.  
  
Ok, now lets summarize this a little.  
  
For the kiddies out their, don't try any of this at home.  
  
And, as usual, I don't indorse or suggest using any language, fighting stiles, or anything else that looks dangerous.  
  
And those of you that just want to read it to flame it, don't even bother. I accept criticism, it makes me a better writer, but you people, those of you know who you are, that just read things and say how much they suck. That will not be tolerated, not on my watch anyway.  
  
Those of you that say I have no life will not be tolerated as well. Some of you say I have no life, which I will admit to. One quick question though. How much of a life do you have to have to notice little old me? IF you have nothing better to do than to sit here and tell me how much my stories suck, and how little of a life I have to right something like this, then how much of a life do you have? I thought so. Those of you that went DA at that, read it again, CAREFULLLLY, MABY A FEW TIMES, YOU WILL GET IT EVENTUALLY. And I just realized that was two questions.  
  
Present company accepted of course. Scroll up to look at my thank-you's. ^^  
  
those people that I thanked, and my fans, the few that I have. don't count in that little rambling.  
  
You know what, screw this.  
  
It's a story you guys, come on, just read it, and enjoy it. gees. You people half to make everything so complex.  
  
He smiles, then points to his shirt pocket. The lizard climbs from his shoulder in to his pocket. He snaps his fingers and with a flash of light, he is gone.  
  
"You got to admit, that was a long disclaimer." The voice of the figure says with a chuckle. 


	2. Intro

The Chameleon  
  
By... ^Chameleon^  
  
FADE IN: A geometrical pattern fills the screen. Zoom out to see that it is a magnified view of a steel beam that hovers over a city below. For a few seconds, it appears that no one is there... but then we catch a glance of a flash of eerie, almost ghostly, green light, and for a split second we see a small silhouette of a scrawny shaped person hanging off of the beam, by his hands. We do not get to hold on to this shape long, because just as suddenly as this person appears, we see that same green flash again. Then it disappears. As the camera switches to infrared, we catch a figure, standing on the same spot of the steel beam. Then switch back to regular view... the shape is gone. This happens a few more times, but the person who is running the camera obviously gets frustrated and turns away. The camera starts moving erratically. The only since we can make of this is either the camera operator is drunk or he is trying to put his camera somewhere so he can sit down. The sound of a match striking is heard, then the sound of a person puffing on a cigarette. The camera is picked up, then starts to switch lenses. First, back to infrared. It looks around for a while. After seeing nothing, it then changes to ultra violent, then begins to look around again. This pattern happens repeatedly, each time with a different type of camera lens. The person operating the camera appears to be so engrossed in this task, that they do not seem to notice it when the camera is jerked out of their hands. The camera is then turned back around, to reveal a look of surprise and fright on the face of the camera's operator. Suddenly a grunt is heard as the camera is flung across the rooftop and falls down towards the street below.  
  
Cut to loud static.  
  
Cut back.  
  
We see a face, or, what we think is a face, no way to really tell, because it is covered in camouflaged material. Continue pulling back to reveal a scrawny, almost stick like silhouetted figure, sitting cross-legged with Zen-like composure. The arms are straight down, between the legs. Behind the figure is some kind of steel structure. But wait, as we pull back, city lights have come into view, and now skyscrapers... but they are above us. Sticking down into frame like the mother ship in "Close Encounters." CAMERA ROTATES now, 180 degrees... Putting the city where it belongs... below us, and revealing that the figure is hanging by a greenish thread-like wire that seems to be attached to his back. He is just hanging there cross- legged and chilled-out. The figure is wearing a form-hugging camouflaged- colored body suit. It is hard to make out the details of him in the moonlight. Who is this whacko? The camera keeps pulling back. The figure is dangling, like a spider on a strand of web, from a radio mast high above... Manhattan. There are the familiar landmarks... Pan Am, Chrysler Buildings and also the Empire State Building.  
  
FIGURE V.O.  
  
"Damn punks! Always trying to get a shot of me! Aww well... guess that's what you have to get use to when you get in to my line of work.. Welcome to one of my favorite nightspots. The service is slow, but the thing I like about it is it's not usually too crowded." The Empire State building is lower than we are so there's only one place we could be... 1400 feet above the street, on the radio mast of the north tower of the World Trade Center. A quarter of a mile below us, the traffic moves like corpuscles of light through the circulatory system of the city.  
  
FIGURE V.O.  
  
"It all looks so... civilized... from up here, doesn't it? Like there's some kind of logic to it all. It's all so clear, but when you get down there on the street, nothing's clear." Various shots of the city. As well as, close-ups of buildings, cars, etc...  
  
"THE STREET. Cabs, cops, and people on the move. Humanity in all its variegated glory... from stockbrokers to hookers, priests to junkies."  
  
Cut to a CORNER NEWSSTAND. The camera is pushing in on a stack of "Newsweek".  
  
Close-up of the top one.  
  
The cover is a grainy, long lens black and white shot, like a UFO photo, of a guy in a full-bodied suit apparently crawling up the side of a building. The headline reads: THE CHAMELEON- HERO OR VIGILANTE? An arm, wearing the same familiar suit, drops down from the roof of the newsstand. The news-guy whirls as the arm slaps two bucks on the counter and grabs a Newsweek. The owner rushes out the door... looks on top of the counter where the newspapers are supposed to be. There's nothing there. He looks up, all around... nothing. He grins and holds his fist in the air.  
  
"ALRIIIIIGHT!" The owner exclaims. CUT back to THE FIGURE, on top the WTC. Still hanging. He pulls the Newsweek out of his belt and stares at the cover in the moonlight. Then he pulls out a hot dog. The figure loosens the strings of a hood like apparatus on his head. He then does the same to some Velcro that secures the hood even tighter on his head. He lifts up a flap of the hooded mask like portion of the suit to expose his mouth so he can enjoy his treat. The figure takes a bite.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"How can I expect them to get it. I don't even get it. I do wish they'd at least get my name right. It's Chameleon... not The Chameleon. Jeez. Boneheads. I need a better publicist." With a deep breath inward, he lets go of the magazine, but instead of falling like we would expect it to, it just stays there, hovering in mid air. The camera pulls in for a tighter shot of Chameleon. He then mashes a button on his wrist. We hear a metal shinging. Almost like a dagger being unsheathed. We pull out to see that a small, almost 5-inch blade has unsheathed itself from the wrist of his costume. The claw like blade rips the magazine easily, and quickly, in half, then in quarters, then in eighths... somewhere in here we realize that this takes more strength and or speed in the hands than you or I have. When he is done slicing the magazine to his satisfaction, he breathes out heavier than usual. The stamp-sized shreds then fall downwards. The Camera drifts with them as they flutter down over the city like confetti. "Wouldn't they have kittens if they knew Chameleon wasn't even a man. Just a kid named"...  
  
"Vince!" CLOSE UP on an elderly lady yelling. "Vince... you're going to be late!" It's morning and she's calling up the stairs to...Vince Hicks, age 18. Vince is in the bathroom, washing his face. He puts on his sunshades, not once even taking a glance at himself in the mirror. He smoothes the wrinkles of his clothes down with his hands.  
  
Vince, to himself, "Still the same. Nerdy. Screw-um."  
  
He doesn't seem to care how geeky he looks, in fact, if we wouldn't know better, we would think he's almost proud of it. He grabs a big stack of books and heads downstairs. 


	3. I got This Way How? You are kidding righ...

Chapter two: Intro, also known as how i got this screwed up in the first place.  
  
Wipe to:  
  
A kitchen table, we hear crunching sounds, as a spoon is lifted up and down from a bowl of milk and corn flakes.  
  
Camera switches slightly between the two people that are talking. Still leaving most of the dining room in the shot.  
  
"I didn't think you were going to get out of bed this morning." Vince puts down his spoon and sighs.  
  
"I... couldn't sleep."  
  
Carolyn gets a worried look on her face. "I'm starting to get worried about that dream of yours."  
  
Vince quickly cuts her off. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine ok. After a while, it'll go away. Don't worry about me grandma, it'll be ok."  
  
Carolyn smiles politely and says, "You adding poetry to that list of yours now?" Then she chuckles softly at the joke that she made.  
  
"What?" Vince asks, while a confused look comes across his face. "OH" he finally replies, then politely chuckles back. "NA, never really had the knack for that." He then goes back to eating his bowl of corn flakes.  
  
"You got about five minutes before you have to get going." Carolyn reminded him.  
  
"I know, I know." He said with his mouth full of cereal, and a little aggravation in his voice.  
  
Shot of a school-buss going down the road, we see the usual country scenery pass us buy. Trees, a gas station, a few houses, etc... Every now and then, it will stop and pick up someone. While we are getting a good look at the scenery going by, we here the voice of our narrator.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"I wasn't always in New-York. It all started in a little. town called Bishopville. I was your average person, well, as average as can be expected coming from a town like Bishopville. My grand parents always tried their hardest to make me seem as normal as possible. Now my grand parents were ok, but way too old to be the kind of role-model parents a kid needed. Still, I do love them, even if I forget to actually mention it 99% of the time, just like any other kid. I usually indulge my grandma when I have time, which I didn't have then. Like she said, I was going to be late for school."  
  
The buss finally stops at a big building, the sign on it reads, "Bishopville High." Then the students start to get off of it.  
  
Different angles and shots of the courtyard out side, as well as a few students walking around. Some of them are just walking around, talking, smoking, some of them have drinks in their hand. Some of these students we will zoom in on just to make a point, or just to be funny. A few we will zoom in on just to see the face of them, These, we will get to know more of as we go further on in the story.  
  
As usual, we here the voice of the chameleon while the camera is doing this.  
  
Chameleon V.P.  
  
"I didn't have many friends. I was ostracized for my interest in science mainly. At the time, it didn't seem to matter really., in my opinion, our MTV Culture frowns on people who think too much. Intellectual curiosity is decidedly UN-hip." Now starting to mock a teenager's attitude, with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Who cares about where the universe came from or how the Greeks hammered Troy? Did you hear the new Pearl Jam album?  
  
Close up on a girl who has a tee shirt that reads in bold and bright letters. "Pearl Jam." Back to the usual panning around to show the students.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"I was defiant. I know with the attitude that they had, they were the real losers. They'll be flipping burgers while I'm writing an O.s. that would put Bill Gates to shame. In the end, I knew who would win in the long run."  
  
Close up of a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is obviously very attractive. Then pan out to show the mingling of the students once more.  
  
"I wore my isolation like a badge... with an air of superiority. In fact, if you really want to know the truth, I am actually very shy and desperately lonely. Not to mention unhappy, But whenever this occurs to me, I would loose myself in my studies. Either that, or something electronic in nature. Usually when I did that, I would find a kind of peace that I couldn't even begin to describe to you."  
  
Close-up of a door with a sign that reads, "THE DRAGON'S DIN" as a hand knocks on it. Then it twists the doorknob, and opens the door, with a slight creaking sound. We hear foot-steps as we hear someone walk in  
  
"Gees, too cold out there for me." The voice says with a slight shiver. We recognize the voice belonging to Vince, as we catch a glimpse of him closing the door. "Hello Mrs. Burns. Heard you were having trouble with your computer now?"  
  
"Some times I got to wonder if you have a physical link to these things Vince." She responded with a smile.  
  
"AAAAHHHH, but first, you know the real reason I came in here." He said in a soft tone, then grinned slightly.  
  
"Of coarse, your usual. Come with me."  
  
He follows her up to the counter while simultaneously taking out his wallet, which is attached to a dog choker. He takes out a dollar then puts the wallet back in his front pocket.  
  
"Gees Vince, I don't know what I'm going to do with you and that chain of yours." She says while handing him a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate and two pinwheels.  
  
"Yea, I know. Look at it this way, I don't loose it, it does keep people from taking it, and plus, after that guy cut that plastic thing on it... well... I would like to see someone try to cut this thing." He says the last part in between chuckles. He takes a sip of his co-co and opens up one of his pinwheels. "Now about this problem of yours." He says through a full mouth.  
  
"Well." Mrs. Burns begins to say.  
  
The audio starts to fade out to the point where we can catch bits and pieces of Vince and Mrs. burns talking as the chameleon's voice fades back in to cover them up.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to hear about that. After all, I don't want to bore you now." The chameleon takes a deep breath and then lets it back out. "YEP, at that time, I had the usual 18-year-old's sense that I knew everything about the world, and could see so clearly all the things that are wrong with it. In fact I was very insulated and knew almost nothing about human nature in all its complexity." He laughs in amusement for a second. "Now that I think about it, I really didn't understand myself very well. Because my life was surrounded mostly by my intellect, I thought that my mind was my badge of superiority. I believed in this so much that I actually frowned on the pursuits of the body."  
  
He now gets that same hint of sarcasm that we recognize and may grow to either like or be annoyed by one. "Sports? Forget it. Bunch of jock boneheads crashing into each other. Like stag elk in heat. Such senseless violence. Girls? Good in theory, but how do you talk to them? Dancing? No way. I tried it once. It was not a pretty sight. At that time, I was a virgin. And apt to remain that way for a while. YEP. I was your basic sexually pent-up adolescent. One other thing about myself I forget to mention. I was a plucky kid. I had true grit. I just never had an opportunity to prove it. Both to myself or anyone else. But I will get that opportunity soon. Little did I know that that day would be different. That, that day would mark the ending of Vince, and the beginning of the Chameleon.  
  
Various shots of Vince going to, and from his classes. We see him walking at a very brisk pace, probably more than needed. Then suddenly, he is ran into, head on, by someone coming in the opposite direction. Vince crashes to the ground. Then quickly gets up.  
  
"Gees, sorry man, you ok? You didn't see me coming?"  
  
"No I didn't Jon." Vince replied, with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
John laughs nervously. "HAHA, sorry Vince, new here, remember." Pan up to see the tired look on Vince's face, as he reaches to his side of the camera's view, and pulls on something that we can't see.  
  
Vince sighs, and at the same time says, "It's ok, should have been using this anyways." While he's saying this, we here a clicking sound. "Be careful dude, If it were anyone else, they probably would have started a fight with ya. Most people aren't as nice as I am around here you know. Ok, nice isn't the word to use, just different forms of aggression. Don't forget Jon, I'm no exception. You just caught me on one of my passive days." He smiles to show that he was just kidding around.  
  
Pan down as Vince suddenly swings his right arm out just below the camera. We get a brief look of a long metallic colored object in his right hand. Keep panning down, and to the left to include Jon in the shot. Vince reaches out to shake Jon's hand. They shake, with the usual harder-Than- usual-grip that most men do.  
  
"I would watch out for ya if I could bud, but be careful. People around hear are weird about things like that."  
  
"Thanks." Jon says politely. "I'm still sorry about that man."  
  
"It's ok." Vince responds. After a while, you kinda get used to it. Look forward to running in to ya again some time." Then he chuckles at his joke, but this is different, it was almost like he was trying to reassure Jon about something.  
  
Jon chuckles, slightly nervously, then quickly changes the subject. "They stuck me in Biology this semester. Gees, I never got anything science related, and they decide to stick me straight in to the one part of science I hate the most."  
  
"Well, who you got?"  
  
"It's in about five minutes, Third block. Mr. Hawkins." Jon Replied.  
  
Vince smiles. "I've had him before. Don't worry, you probably won't have to dissect a frog or anything. I kinda thought it was easy."  
  
"Yea, I heard you were good with science, and stuff like that."  
  
"Word Travels fast don't it. Do you know where it is?" Vince inquired.  
  
"Not really. It's my second day here." He answered.  
  
"It's on my way to English. If you want, I'll show ya where it is?" Vince said as he turned away from him  
  
"If you don't mind..." Jon said with a little bit of wonderment in his voice.  
  
"Come on then, I don't mind showing you, but you will have to keep up with me." Vince then walks off, motioning Jon to follow him. Jon soon follows, shortly after.  
  
Switch to a side view of Vince and Jon walking down a walkway with a few polls holding up a cover over it. We notice something different from this angle. Now the thing that stands out the most about Vince isn't his pitch- black sunshades. It's the fact that he's walking with a stick in front of him. It is only now that we realize that he is blind.  
  
Camera shows fast shots of Vince and his friends at school. With in these shots, we should realize that Vince's friends, like him, are mostly straight-A misfit types. If necessary add things like, coke bottle glasses, a few kids with retainers; maybe even throw in someone with an eye patch or something like that.  
  
Finally stopping on his last class of the day... BIOLOGY.  
  
Ariel view of the class room, as the Chameleon does the voice over.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Now this was my favorite class. I usually made nothing less than a 95 in it. The only reason why I didn't make a hundred in it is I kept day dreaming about the girl across the room."  
  
Camera zooms in on that same girl we saw in the courtyard. Still just as attractive, still as beautiful.  
  
"I was captivated by her, But just like every other girl I knew, She didn't seem to know That I existed."  
  
Zoom to show the teacher at the podium finishing his lecture.  
  
"We will be spending the next few periods doing a project. This will count for 25% of your final grade in this class. Do the project on whatever you want, just make sure to keep it clean. To make it fair, you will be paired up in to groups of two. Yes you can choose your partner. SO take these last five minutes to choose a partner and decide what you want to do your project on." The class starts to murmur incoherently. While people get up out of their seats and teem up.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"And to my surprise Jaycee Downing comes all the way over to me and asks to be my partner. I thought I was about to POP. What I would find out later, was, that she only teamed up with me because she needed at least a B in the class, or she wouldn't graduate with a B average, and then her parents wouldn't buy her a car like they promised., So of coarse, she teams herself up with Vincent the Nerd."  
  
Cut to the back of the room, where some girls, who are obviously Jaycee's friends exchange looks and smirks.  
  
Cut back to Vince and Jaycee. His face is flushed.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"After all these years I can't get that moment out of my head. She smelled so good. She wore a type of perfume, "BEAUTIFUL", I think that was its name. God I felt so giddy. Of course I knew I didn't have a chance. She was going out with one of the school's top studs.... Nathan Blaine."  
  
Pan over a few seats to Nathan. Close up on his face, and then pull out to see the rest of his body.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Yea, there he is. Nathan was a top athlete, playing on the senior football team and head of the gymnastic team. He's still a tennis snob and drives a Porsche. Needless to say, I did not like him."  
  
Cut to the students leaving the high school.  
  
Jaycee comes up to Vince and starts to walk beside him.  
  
"We'll start our project first thing tomorrow after school. If that's ok with you Vince."  
  
"It's ok with me." He said with a little trembling in his voice.  
  
"I would start it today, but Nate has invited me to a party, and he has a pool. Haven't been swimming for a while, and I really want to go." She explained.  
  
"Just let me know before you come over, or before you come to pick me up." He said, with that same nervous shake in his voice.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"That was just fine with me. I really didn't want her to see my pale skinny body next to Nate, the stud. Besides, I still had to fix Mrs. Burn's computer for her. And there was no time like the present. I knew it wouldn't take me to long, and she promised me a ride there, and a ride back home. That and the money I was picking up on the side was rewarding enough. You would be surprised at the number of electronic illiterates you will find in a town. I know my town is small but gees."  
  
Exterior shot of the "Dragons DIN" that we saw before.  
  
Interior Cut to a room. Probably one in the back of the "Dragon's Din. Vince is sitting down in a chair that swivels. He's got a computer open, and is working on it with various tools.  
  
"There is a Radio to your..."  
  
"Right." Vince said cutting Mrs. Burns off. "You don't move much around here. That's why I like working for you. I don't have to go searching for things that I need."  
  
"A Place for everything, and everything in it's place. I don't do that just for you Vince. I do it because it makes it easier on me too." She said in response.  
  
"I know. If I expected it, I would get mad at ya if you couldn't find something that I knew was around here." He replied with a soft smile on his face. As she walks off camera we zoom in the window behind Vince. We see a figure their, standing with his right hand to his side. He looks like he's clutching something in it.  
  
Shots and close-ups of Vince fixing the computer.  
  
He stops unscrewing a screw to reach off to the right and turns a knob on the radio. Then gets back to his task at hand. We hear the radio in the back ground as we see close-ups of him reaching inside the computer, pulling out cables, feeling them, then plugging them back in.  
  
He now sings to the song on the radio as he continues to work. "I go crazy, crazy. Baby, I go crazy. You turn it on! Then you're gone. Now you drive me! Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby." The voice of the Chameleon quickly starts to cover Vince's singing.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"I don't thank you want to hear that. I have never been much of a singer. Probably never will be. Most of my friends tell me I sound like a violin in a garbage disposal. But thankfully I had other talents, And this was one of them."  
  
While we hear the voice of the Chameleon we see Vince pulling out another cable. He feels it, grabs a small all like tool and begins to probe the end of the cable with it. He puts that tool down, then grabs a set of tweezers that were laying next to the radio. He then attaches the tweezers to part of the end of the cable and makes a gentle pulling motion. Then he grins.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Now, this I was good at."  
  
Vince then starts to make up his own lyrics to the song, while switching on the computer. "Fixed it, fixed it, baby, I fixed it."  
  
The computer beeps as the light of the computer screen gives us a better view of the very satisfied, almost thrilled look on Vince's face.  
  
"You turn it on! It's not broke, now I really! Fixed it, fixed it, baby, I can re-pair. What do I do. Now! I didn't need glue."  
  
We see a flash on the screen as we see the familiar windows 95 logo. He laughs with glee and begins to type frantically. Then he hits two keys at the same time and waits, starts to fidget a little., then remembers that he forgot to do something. He Then reaches down and grabs a cord that leads up to a printer.  
  
"I need a plug. Honey! Yea! I Need a plug! So I, so I so I can see. I got to see, if I can pr-print!" He jams the plug into the socket with out realizing that the tip of his index fingernail is in the way.  
  
Electricity starts to course through his body. At almost the same time as he starts getting electrocuted, That figure in the window raises the gun that he was holding on his side, and pulls the trigger. A dart Shatters the window, aimed near Vince's neck. However, because of the electricity from the wall socket making him jerk, he moves most of his body slightly. The metallic dart continues on it's same trajectory, now aimed at it's newly acquired target. The back of Vince's scull. When the dart connects. We here a slightly wet sound as the dart begins to sink into his flesh, then continuing into the bone. He then starts to convulse as even more electricity is being pumped into him buy a unknown source.  
  
Zoom out to see the grinning face of the figure at the window. He starts to laugh. We soon realize that it's Nate.  
  
"Shocking isn't it nerd boy." He says in-between laughs. "I told you before, don't go after my girl. We'll see how good you and her work together when you are out of school for a little while. Oh, what's that? Don't worry about her grade. Yours either. Me and her will get along just fine." He continues to laugh until he looks down at his hand that clutches the tazer that he was holding. Then he drops it to the ground, and grabs his hand. "Shit! Stupid cheap thing!" He grimaces in pane as he rubs his hand.  
  
"Shouldn't have ordered it from the internet anyways." He looks down to try to spot his weapon.  
  
Close up on the ground  
  
e see sparks flying from the tazer as it starts to smoke. Pan up the side of the building to see a thin red wire that appears to be connected to the tazer and leads into the window. As the wire starts to glow red, we soon realize that the red tint in the wire isn't it's natural coloring.  
  
"Aww man!" Nate says as he backs away from the smoking object. We then here a combination of electrical frying and popping sounds as the tazer explodes in a flash of bright blew light. Nate screams as a spark from the now useless tazer catches him in the leg.  
  
"Damn it, I'm going to hafta buy another one now. Piece a Shit", he says as he walks off camera. Simultaneously show this sequence while we here the voice of the Chameleon once more.  
  
Pan back to the window and inside the building.  
  
We can make out the form of Vince sprawled out on the carpet. His body is smoking now. As the vapors of smoke rise off of him, we realize that he is laying face down. Pan up above his head. One of his tools falls down from the counter and strikes him on the back of the head. It cleanly severs the wire that we can now see clearly protruding from the back of his head While gracing the dart, pushing it in further into the recesses of his brain.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"It's called a cop tazer. Mainly used in LA. I think. Don't ask me to explain what happened in those few seconds. I don't think I really can. It might have been a chemical imbalance that occurred after some particular brain cells got fried. Maybe all the electricity going through my body at once did something to my brain wave pattern. Maybe I was born that way. It's a thought. Maybe I really was a mutant this hole time and the electricity just unlocked what I had. I have my theories. But never really tested any of them."  
  
As the object hits Vince on the head, he then jerks up and bumps his head on the counter as he groans slightly from the knock his noggin just received. He sets there, looking around the room, moving his head from side to side, as if he could see. He then reaches to the back of his head and pulls the dart buy the little bit of wire that had been left on the end of it. The wire, and the dart, comes free of the flesh and bone with a soft wet sound. Not to mention a slight grimace of pain from Vince. He holds the dart in his hand for a second, then puts it in the pocket of his jeans. He starts to stand up, holding on to the computer desk for support. He then feels around for his chair and finds it to his right. As he sits down, he takes off his shades. For the first time we get a semi decent look at his dark brown eyes, which like the Chameleon, seem to still be in the shadows. Probably because of the way that they are positioned in his head.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"That little incident really hurt by the way. My head was throbbing. I don't remember the dart hitting me, or sitting down in the chair, but I must have gotten there somehow."  
  
Vince rubs his eyes, blinks, then rubs them again. He holds his head in his hands, resting his arm's on the desk on each side of the keyboard. Slowly, he breaths in, then out, then in, then out. He repeats this a few times, apparently trying to calm himself down. He explores the back of where the dart hit him in the head with one hand, and finds blood. With his other hand, he reaches down, and we hear the sound of a zipper unzipping. We then see him bring a cloth up to his neck to wipe the blood away.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"One thing was for sure. I knew something was different. I was just about to find that out. The hard way." 


	4. REALIZATION

"({Realization})"  
  
Vince begins to rub the back of his head, then stops when he finds the puncture mark where the dart found it's target. "gees, that's gonna leave a mark." Vince says with a little worry in his voice. Suddenly Mrs. Burns comes rushing through the door.  
  
The camera pans away from Vince, towards the door as it flies open.  
  
As soon as he hears the door crack, he quickly puts his shades back on.  
  
The camera will pan back and forth from Vince to Mrs. Burns as the person is speaking.  
  
"are you ok? I heard a scream and." She asked as Vince quickly cut her off.  
  
"No, I'm fine." He quickly said. "Just a little shock. I tried to plug in the printer to see if it would print.  
  
"Here, sit down Hun, you don't look so good." Mrs. Burns said with a mother like quality.  
  
"No, Mrs. burns, I'm ok, really. Just getting a little head ache, that's all." Vince says As he stands up to take a few steps towards the door. he then gets a pale look on his face.  
  
"here, I'll see if it'll print for ya. There is another chare to your."  
  
"Left, and a little in front of me." Vince says cutting her off again.  
  
"Ok, now I just moved that. Do you have a type of sonar or something you didn't tell us about now?" She enquired.  
  
"It is a type of echo location, but I wouldn't go so far as to say sonar." He responded. "Gees, I wish that radio was turned down." He said to himself quietly. The volume of the radio then lowered itself.  
  
Mrs. burns then hits a few keys, and starts clicking icons with the mouse. The printer starts to come to life and starts to print. While it is printing, she looks over her shoulder expecting to see Vince beside her. "Vince, you got up? If you wanted the radio turned down you should have told me."  
  
"I didn't get up?" He replied questionably.  
  
"well the radio got turned down. Maybe, ok. Maybe it wasn't as loud before." She responds. "Looks like it's doing ok." She says with a satisfactory look on her face. "You want something to drink while this thing is printing?" SHE ASKS.  
  
"If you don't mind. I was just thanking I was thirsty. That's weird." He responds.  
  
Mrs. burns stands up and starts to walk out the room while looking over her shoulder and still talking to Vince. "It wouldn't even start up right, and now you got it working, and printing. It's going faster too."  
  
"I told ya I was good." He responds. "Hmm." Vince says to himself as he seams to come to a realization. He holds up his hand and utters one word. "stop." He says this with a soft, relaxed tone. The printer suddenly stops printing. "start." He says in that same tone. The printer then resumes it's task. "OK, that had to be coincidence." He says to himself as a grin comes over his face. "Stop. start." He says in rapid succession. The printer follows his voice commands in the same fashion, almost as if it was listening to him. Not just listening, but understanding. He rubs his hands together as he gets a perplexed look on his face. the printer stops then starts again. "ALRIGHT!" He says to himself excitedly. "Now if I could make this headache go away." He says, then chuckles.  
  
The door opens as Mrs. burns steps back in the room. "Here you go. Your head ache feeling any better?"  
  
?No. if it's ok with you, can I go home a little early?" he asks.  
  
"You did do your job. A little faster than usual too. Go ahead and finish your coke, I'll go get your money, and my car keys." Then she walks out the room.  
  
"Thank you mam." He replies.  
  
"Don't call me mam Vince. It makes me feel old." She yelled from the next room.  
  
"Yes mam. I Mean. Ok Mrs. Burns."  
  
"OK, lets go. That's a $10 now, and thank you Vince." She says with a smile as she puts a tinn dollar bill in his hand.  
  
"Thanks." He says as he rubs his temples.  
  
"your head still hurting Hun?" She enquired.  
  
Vince stands up and grabs her arm.  
  
"Yea, but I'll be ok. Just let me get to my bed, I'm going to half to sleep this one off." He replies in a reassuring tone.  
  
"OK then, lets go." She says as she walks through the door and off camera with Vince following her.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Thank god she took me home, My head was about to pop. And I'm sure if I could see, I probably would have been dizzy. I was nauseous, and the car ride didn't help matters any. I thought things were weird enough, but I was about to discover that things were going to get a hole lot weirder.  
  
Cut to a parking lot out side, two figures walk up to a blue sheverlay. They get in and close the doors. Cut to a screen door as it opens. Vince steps inside the living room and emidentelly turns to his right. We get a clear look at his face. He is perspiring, heavily. From the look on his face, he probably feels faint. His lips are dry. Pan right with him as we run down a hallway and go in a door at the end of it. Close up of him as he takes his glasses off. Then he puts his head in his hands. "Got A Head ache grandma, gonna lay down for a while." He yells. We faintly hear the voice of a female, obviously responding to him. "AAAAHHHH! COME ON VINCENT! You stopped the stupid printer with your thoughts, you can't stop your head from hurting!" He says to himself with a groan of extreme pane. He then gets a weird look on his face as he starts to breath in and out slowly as he claps his hands together, hard. Then he begins to strip off his close, down to his boxers, and staggers toward the bed, but collapses on the floor. He is wracked by a convulsive tremor, like a seizure.  
  
While we see this, we here the voice of the chameleon again.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"Ok, now here it gets a little weird. Maybe it was the pain of the headache. Maybe it was the. metamorphosis I was going through. Well, my brain aniways. What happened next I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. I have no theories on this one, nor do I understand it. But that night, I went through a trip that would make a junky proud. I've seen the affects of LSD before. This made it seem like candy in comparison."  
  
Vince is plunged into a psychotropic state. An abyss of dark visions which yawns beneath him. He is barraged by hallucinatory manifestations. Disturbing magnified images of spider webs, trees, And leaves. The ground looks , to say the least, uninviting. The main reason is it appears to be at least 2 miles below us. From someone's point of view, we catch images of buildings that are distorted from above as if crawling over them. Glistening eyes in the dark seem to stair at us. Sudden predatory lunges of hands with claws are thrusted in front of us. We escape them as they trap other lizard like animals. Prey struggling hopelessly to escape. Shadowy images of rooftops, crawling over buildings and fences, and leaping through the dark night air.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"YEP, I've dun a lot of things in my time. That was a trip like I've never had before though, let me tell you. LSD didn't even make me trip that bad. If I knew what happened next, I would have been glad to be back in that fantasy land. I was about to find out the extent of my powers didn't just stop with electronics. I, of course, was going to learn this the hard way, but this little incident was going to be different than others., not to mention embarrassing."  
  
Camera fades out, then fades back in quickly.  
  
We catch a glimpse of a sign that says bell Atlantic EMX3. As the camera pans up, we realize that it's a tower, like those that are used for cell phones. When the camera stops at the top, a glimpse of a person, that will be recognized as Vince, As we push in for a close shot. He is hanging on the tower, still in his underwear. He opens his eyes, then shutters, more from the cold morning air, than the fact that he's a long way above the street. He then shutters a few more times, then starts to wine as he realizes where he is, and more importantly, what position he's in. He then screams as he notices cars below him.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!! OK. OK. don't panic Vince. You are just up, god knows how high. AAAAAHHHH!!" He screams again. As the realization of the situation hits him. "OK. I had to climb up here. Don't know how, I'll worry about that later. Seems to high to just drop. And as usual Vince, you aren't scared of the fall, just that sudden stop at the end of the fall where you would go SPLAT! And thank about it, this has to be crazy, I could not have made it here with out some sort of mark on me. I use echo location, but it's not this good. Is It? You are talking to yourself again Vince, Calm down. Think, use that a+ brain of yours. If there is a way to get out of this, you can do it. Weight a second, How am I hanging here?" as soon as he asks this, he lifts his hands off of the cold, smooth steal surface. He starts to loose his grip with his other hand, then starts to plummet towards the ground. Vince screams in defeat as he thinks he's falling to his death. Then he smiles as he realizes that he's falling, but very slowly.  
  
note, we will here Vince's thoughts like the chameleon's voice over, they will have more of a echo to them though.  
  
Vince v.o. Add echo.  
  
"Ok, don't question it, just be happy when you touch the ground." He chuckles to himself.  
  
End of v.o.  
  
"Thank happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts."  
  
Vince v.o. add echo.  
  
"What is this? Am I part of peter Pan and the lost boys now?"  
  
End of v.o  
  
He then hits the ground with a small thud, but whatever it is that is lifting him towards the ground doesn't stop, it gently presses on him till he is sitting down.  
  
"That's right, I could use a good sit down right about now" He says, then faints.  
  
A undetermined time later, we see a girl walk up to him and start shaking him. She, how ever, looked different. Her ears were more pointed than usual. She had a pail tent to her skin complexion. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about her was her hare, it had an almost silver color to it.  
  
"are you ok?" she asks., then looks down at his underwear and grins. "you can't be doing to bad" she exclaims with a chuckle'  
  
"What"" Vince asks questionably. Then he realizes and covers himself with one hand.  
  
Vince v.o, add echo.  
  
"Gees, I wish I could just disappear right about now."  
  
End of v.o.  
  
As soon as he thinks this, that same ghostly green light that was shown at the beginning of the story appears. A quick shimmer of green light in his general area, and we only see the girl standing their.  
  
"O my god! I saw ! a. A. Ok, I know I saw him flote down here. something's defenentlly going on here. It's ok, I'm different to, you saw me. Don't be afraid. I didn't even thank that there were any more people like me. You know I can still here you, these aren't just for looks." She says while running her fingers around her pointed ears. "I know you are scared. Don't be." She weights a few seconds expecting him to answer. It's ok, take all the time you need. I live a little ways from here. If you need someone to talk to. Please, try to find me. My name is Tinga Salei. I'm not exactly the easiest person to miss in a crowd you know." She says while walking off screen.  
  
"She couldn't see me?" he says questionably. "She couldn't see me." He says again, with more understanding this time. Ok, sun rises in the east, and sets in the west." The camera pans around as if we are tracking something we can't see. "Ok, let me find the sun here. Ok, it's behind me, cool. So my house must be this way. But I'm going to go this way, I don't want to lie to Susan, but I need some clothes. not sorry I left them their now."  
  
the camera followes the highway for a little while. Then turns down a dirt road off of it. The camera comes to a house, then trails down the side of it and stops at a bedroom window. A tap is heard as if someone is lightly tapping on glass. We here a muffled scream as a girl with dark hare jumps out of the bed in her night gown.  
  
"Who's their?" she asks, her voice trembling with fear.  
  
"Relax, I can't see ya anyway. Mind opening the window for me?"  
  
Vince?" she exclaims, questioningly.  
  
"Yea, open up, it's me, you mind hurrying it up, it's cold out here."  
  
"Sure sweetie, but you half to come to the window first?" she replies with a questioning tone.  
  
"What? O. I forgot about that. Could ya look away for a second?"  
  
Sure, but why? You don't have anything that I haven't seen before?"" Susan says, then smiles to herself.  
  
"you would be surprised honey." Vince says to himself. Ok, are you looking away?"  
  
"Yes, the eighth dwarf." She replies.  
  
"Thank you." He replies back. "Ok, it's controlled by my thought. That means all I half to do is will my self back visible again right?" he says trying to assure himself. "That's great, just what the world needs, a invisible blind guy. Just perfect." He says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
We see that same light green flash which is more visible now that it's near the glass of the window. When the window is lit up by the light from Vince's newly acquired trick, we hear a scream that obviously comes from Susan.  
  
"Gees Vince, what are you playing with now. A new type of flash light or something?" She asks.  
  
"Kinda, something like that." He says again as he taps on the window. "Now would you mind? I don't want a certain part of my body to get frost bit out here."  
  
Susan grins, then opens the window to let her unexpected visitor in. "You men. Is that all you thank about?" she asks with a joking tone. "Come on in. I still got your pjs."  
  
"Thanks." He says as he stands their shivering for a second before crawling into the window.  
  
Cut to inside Susan's bedroom. Vince stands their, still in his underwear, shivering. As the camera goes to a wide shot to cover the room, we can see Susan shuffling through her drawers. "Ok, yours were the camouflaged ones right?"  
  
"Yea." He answers, still shivering.  
  
"Here you go." She says as she walks over and hands the clothes to him.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." He says as he slips the camiflodged pants on.  
  
"weight." She says as she holds a hand to stop him from pulling them up completely. You know if I wasn't a lady, I would take advantage of this situation. You do know I am in my night gown right? You, underwear, me, night gown?" she says as she smiles with a combination of jest and seduction.  
  
"Yes, I know your pattern by now Suzy . And remember, I'm a gentleman, so I won't do that kind of thing, you know I won't take advantage of you. Consider yourself lucky too. It's been a while for me. He says, then smiles exactly the same way she did. His voice then gets deeper and amplifies in volume a little, to show that he's difenantly not in a good mood. "Let me elaborate on this a little. I would be just like a quote normal unquote guy, and thank about sex every day, of every second, of the year, But I didn't get any good sleep last night. That I remember of anyway. And if you start criticizing my portion of the species again, I'll make you eat that little night gown of yours." He pauses to take a breath, weights a second, then says one more line before sitting down in a chare that is to his left. "Not in the good way either Suzy." He sits down in a green swivel chare of hers and takes a breath to calm himself down. "What did you mean by the eighth dwarf anyway?" he finally asks in his calm and usual voice.  
  
"First, two things. One, I know where you put that flash light before you walked in my window." She says while pointing up with her finger. "And two, I meant, I was creating the eighth dwarf, shy,, but I might change it to GRUMPY." She says the word GRUMPY a little bit louder than the rest of her sentence to emphasizes it as she more than playfully hits him on the shoulder.  
  
Oh." He says, then pauses to thank about it for a second. "Hold on, isn't their already one named grumpy?"  
  
"Yea." She replies with a smile.  
  
"Forget it. Mind if I use your phone? I wanna tell my grandma that I am here." He asks, while reaching for the phone.  
  
"k, take your time." She says while he dials the numbers to his house.  
  
"Thanks Hun. Try to get some sleep. Ya still look tired. I know where the couch is. I'll just crash their." He says as he punches in the last digit of the number.  
  
Susan says the word ok then lays back down and closes her eyes.  
  
We can hear bits and that same female voice that answered him before on the other end, but not enough to make out what they are saying. "Hey grandma, yea, I'm ok. At Susan's. No, I'm fine. Mind if I spend a little while here? Thanks. What time? How about like 10. Ok, 11 then. You and Nanny have a good time for me ok? Love you too. Bye." He hangs up the phone and emmedentally stands up. Walks over to a drawer, and pulls out a pare of socks that ironically match the pants that he has on. He then slips the camiflodged shirt over his head and walks out the door of the room, now dressed completely in camiflodged clothing. We hold on Susan's face for a few seconds.  
  
"Mental note, Whatever he was smoking last night, I want some!" She sighs, then gets a confused look on her face. "How did he know where my socks were? O well. I look tired? Gees Vince, you never seas to amaze me. or scare me one. Still can't figure out which one."  
  
Wipe to.  
  
A Small tabby cat sitting on a person's chest. It purrs contently as it nuzzles in to the soft fabric of the material of their shirt. "MMM, I love you two sweetie." We barely recognize the voice as Vince as he's still barely sleeping. We pull out to a tight shot of the living-room Sofa to confirm that it is indeed Vince Laying their. He's still wearing his camouflaged Pajamas. There is a cat On top of his chest, licking herself. then He starts to stir, and wake up. He brings his hands to his chest and feels the soft cat fur. We then hear a short scream that comes from him as he nearly jumps six fete off the couch, literally. Shortly, after we hear his scream, we hear a mew come from the cat while he's in mid air. He then flips up so his body is vertical instead of laying down and gracefully lands back on the couch on his fete. "Gees Kit-Cat! You scared the crap out of me!" It's obvious that the cat feels the same way. When he sits down he tries to remove it off of his pjs, but kit-cat doesn't want to let go. "Come on, it's ok. It scared me too girl." He says soothingly, as he forcefully pulls her off his chest and lays her down in his lap. He then begins to stroke her back to try to get her comfortable again. The camera keeps pulling out to reveal the rest of the living-room. We catch a glimpse of Susan coming down the hall. Close-up of Vince massaging his fingers on the cats neck, As we suddenly ripple to, the cat's Point of view. The living-room is much brighter than it was before, not much color to it though. We can see Susan come out the hall-way in her night gown, her sleek, slender girlish figure plainly visible. She claps her hands and calls to Kit-Cat.  
  
"Come here girl." She softly calls to her pet. Switch back to the camera's regular view as we see Kit-Cat hit the ground and run to Susan. Pan slightly away from the cat meeting up with her master to Vince grabbing his head in pane. HEY Hun." He manages to sigh in-between ragged breaths.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asks with a worried look on her face.  
  
"YEA, I'm fine." He says, covering his eyes. He then uncovers them and grins slightly.  
  
Vince V.O, add echo.  
  
"Did I just do what I thank I did?"  
  
End of v.o.  
  
"The dream again?" she asks with that same concerned tone as Carolyn did. Vince hesitates before answering her.  
  
"Yea." He answers.  
  
"My parents made some coffee this morning. There is like half a pot left. You want me to re heat it for you?" she says while she heads towards the kitchen.  
  
You mind?"Yes, but I'm going to do it anyway." She says with a soft chuckle.  
  
"Thanks Suzy." He says.  
  
"You half to tell me one thing, no, two things first." She says as the camera pans left to the kitchen.  
  
"If I know the answer, I'll tell ya." He responds.  
  
We see her poring some coffee in a mug and sticking it in the micro wave. First, did you remove the flashlight, or are we going to half to operate." She says, while chuckling at her own joke. "And second, Can you teach me that trick?" The micro wave beeps and she removes the steaming mug out of it. She then heads back to the living-room, with one of those, What isn't he telling me looks.  
  
"OK, first of all, we don't half to do surgery on me for the flash light, I feel better now that I've had some sleep. Second, I told you, if I knew I would tell ya. I am not really sure how I did that. Weight, what are you talking about?" He asks as we hear him stand up to walk to the dining room table. Camera pans to the table, still keeping Susan in the shot. She sits the mug at one end of the table noticing that he's at the other end.  
  
"When kit-cat scared you, you nearly hit the sealing, literally. And then landed back on your fete, on my parent's couch. Since when did you become the ninja master." As she is saying this, Vince walks around the table, grabs the mug of coffee from her, then walks back to the other end and sits down.  
  
"I told you, when I figure it out, I'll tell ya. Till then, I am just as clueless as you are." He says, then takes a sip of coffee. He emmidentlaly spits it out. "Gees Susan, don't they know how to fix coffee right?" he says with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't drink the stuff remember." She replies.  
  
"Ok, let me see if I can doctor this up a little bit." He says as he stands up and walks in the kitchen off screen. "You want anything while I'm up?" He asks.  
  
"You can get me a glass of water if you want."  
  
"Ok, he replies."  
  
"Come on Kit-Cat." She says as she claps her hands, and snaps her fingers. The same tabby cat that we saw before, comes running on screen, and jumps in to her arms. "There is my baby. Did he scare you?" she says this with a baby like quality in her voice. At the same time we here glass clinking, the sound of a fossett, the sound of a door opining, ice being put in a glass, and stirring sounds. In that order. Vince comes walking back to the dining room, and sits a glass at the end of the table where Susan is sitting.  
  
"Your water is served madam." He says with a heavy English accent.  
  
Susan smiles and points to his pants pocket. "Vince, what's that?"  
  
"O, I found him out side scratching on the back door." He says while extracting the squirming mass out of the pocket of his pjs. See" He says as he opens his hand to reveal a lizard that changes colors to match the flesh on his hands.  
  
Susan screams, more from supprize than the fact that it's a lizard.  
  
"What, he's cute? Come on, look at him, he isn't gonna bight ya."  
  
"No, that's not it, He changed colors."  
  
"O really? Cool, he's a chameleon. Come here, watch this." He says while sitting the lizard down. As soon as he removes his hand, it changes colors to match the table cloth.  
  
"O, sweet." She says with a smile of fascination and understanding.  
  
"The chameleon just sits their, not going anywhere. It is still the same color of the table cloth. The only way you can really tell that it isn't there is it seems to move it's head from side to side while they are talking, almost as if it is trying to understand what they are saying.  
  
"Yea, I've always loved these. Sorry about getting you the stupid purple glass. After I broke one here before, I didn't want to do it again. As soon as he says the word purple, the chameleon imitates the color purple.  
  
"that's freaky?" she says with amazement in her voice.  
  
"What?" He asks, obviously oblivious to his newfound ability.  
  
"It just changed colors."  
  
"Yea, it'll do that, if it gets scared, it'll turn red." As soon as he says the color, the chameleon changes again. Come on, guess what color this time?  
  
"Or is it blew when it is scared." Once again, the chameleon performs his color changing act.  
  
"WOW!" Susan says with a smile. "If I didn't know any better, I would thank it's listening to you."  
  
"Ok Suzy, I thank you have been watching way to much of the x men, or something. Me and you both know it's impossible for something to do that."  
  
"That may be true, but when you say colors it changes in to them. Look down on the table and see for your self." She hesitates for a few seconds, then blushes. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Are you serious about this? Is it changing colors?" he asks again.  
  
"Yes, say a few more, I wanna see this again. Just to make sure I'm not going blind now."  
  
"Ok, red, darker, darker, ok, that's enough. Their, what did it do?" Sure enough, the chameleon does what he requested, changing a bright red, then fading to a darker one til it's almost crimson in nature.  
  
It did it. It's a really dark, almost blood red now. Almost crimson." She says in amazement.  
  
Cool." He responds.  
  
"Susan runs off screen. "Hey, where are you going?" he yells in her general direction.  
  
"I wanna see if you can make it jump through a hoop." She yells back.  
  
"Gees Suzy, hasn't that trick been dun to death already?" he says with a little bit of aggravation in his voice. "Come on, She isn't gonna degrade you any further." He says while picking the chameleon up and sticking him in a dish on the table to hide him. "Now change to match that, I don't want her finding ya." The chameleon does as it's told, changing to match the sugar at the bottom of the dish and standing still so it won't be noticed. He puts the cover on the dish, and moves his hand moves his hand away rite when Susan runs back to the table carrying a clear plastic ring about 5 inches in diameter. "Where did he go?" she asks.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Vince, you know something. Where did you put him." Her voice is more demanding than that of a question.  
  
"I'll show you, only if you promise that you will put the ring thing down."  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
"And not make him jump through it." He adds.  
  
"OK, I promise."  
  
"uncross your fingers now Susan."  
  
"How did you?" she starts to say, then stops herself. While bringing her hand from behind her back and uncrossing her fingers.  
  
"I no you, remember. Best friends, three years. You kinda get to know someone a little after that." He replies while taking the lid off the sugar dish. "Ok, you can come out now. She isn't gonna make ya do it. Come on now. Reveal yourself for her." The chameleon jumps out of the sugar dish changing back to a light green. As it comes out of the dish it does a flip in the air and lands on it's back. It then wiggles it's legs, trying to flip over, and finally does. In the process of doing this, it makes a outline of itself on the table with the sugar that is still attached to its body.  
  
"pore little thing. It's scared."  
  
"pore little thing? I'm gonna half to wash out that sugar dish now! Damnet Vince!" she began to protest.  
  
"OK, stop, you could have found a better place to hide him?" he interrupted  
  
She looks around for a second. "The cabinets, that news paper, anywhere but the sugar dish!" She says as she hits him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Ok, fine, I'm sorry!" He exclaims in defeat. "Now, start that computer up, I wanna see if I can fix it for you." He said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"K, that's the problem, it doesn't want to get any power to it."  
  
OK, let me have a look see." He says heading off screen.  
  
Wipe to.  
  
A computer desk, the computer is up and running, not just running, but printing, What, we aren't sure yet. "He never ceases to amaze me." Susan says with a smile. Pull back to see that she's now dressed in blew genes and a tea shirt.  
  
"You haven't seen nothing yet." We hear the voice as if it's coming behind us. She spins around. To see Vince, now dressed like the chameleon.  
  
"Is the design that you told me you would do for me ready?" He asked making his voice go deeper in pitch.  
  
"OK, are you trying to give me a heart attach?" she asks.  
  
"No, I washed the chameleon."  
  
"In my bathroom?" she responded with disgust.  
  
"No, in your sisters sink. Her bathroom Suzy." He says with a devilish smile.  
  
"O, OK then." She says suddenly calm again. "Here's Part one of your payment." She says slapping a large sticker in his gloved hand. What's the second part?"  
  
I need to borrow your Eclipse." He says.  
  
"Yea, right, only if I can drive." She responds with a inquisitive hint in her voice.  
  
"I thought that went with out saying. I need you to give me a ride to Camden."  
  
"What, Y?"  
  
"The way I figure it, I can do more than I give myself credit for. I need some action. Camden is bigger than Bishopville. Their has to be something going on their for me to stop."  
  
"So what, you're a crime fighter now?"  
  
"Not sure. I got to see if I'm any good first. And what better way to test myself in the field." He responds.  
  
"You know I thank you are crazy right."  
  
"Yes, he says grabbing her keys from her genes pocket. "but I have your keys, and you have to admit, it does sound a little exciting to you." He says with a smile.  
  
"Alright, I'm in, but start calling me robin, and I'll slug ya."  
  
"Deal, but not this time. For now, I work alone." He says as he slaps the sticker on his chest.  
  
"Ok, come on, lets go." She says as she heads off screen, Vince in close pro suit.  
  
Cut to.  
  
The edge of a town. A silver Eclipse pulls up in to the shot, then it pulls over to the side of the road. The engine cuts off, and two figures step out Of the car. We catch Vince in a more crudely designed, half way put together chameleon suit. Nothing like the person that we saw at the beginning in chapter one. It is enough to cover his face though.  
  
"Wish me luck Susan." The voice says to her. It sounds like it has been ran through a synthesizer. We do, however, recognize the voice belonging to Vince, only because we know his voice by now. It's defenantelly different though. More deep, with a almost demonic quality to it.  
  
"I would wish you luck only if you would need it. And I don't thank you do."  
  
"Thanks Susan." The figure says.  
  
"You're welcome Vince." She says as he puts a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sssshhhh! Don't call me that name, While I am Wearing this, call me, Chameleon."  
  
"Sorry." She apologizes.  
  
"It's ok Suzy. One good thing about this whole situation Hun. nobody really notices me. What ever happened to me last night, has happened for a reason. Me and you both know, that even though the most profound change imaginable has happened to me, no one else knows. or needs to know. I'm already enough of a misfit. No point In people thanking that I am a complete freak."  
  
"Just be careful ok. You are one of the few friends that I have. I don't want to loose you." She says worriedly.  
  
"I'll be ok, Come and get me in the morning."  
  
"What if your grand parents call?" she asks.  
  
"Then tell them that I am in the bathroom, I'll call you back, and you can three way us."  
  
"But, how will you know when." she begins to ask as he cuts her off.  
  
"Whatever it is that happened to me is getting stronger. I am more aware of my surroundings then ever before. My echo location that I have has been amplified, and I can't weight to see what else I can do. You ever have one of those things that you just know you can do. This is one of them. So trust me, I'll know."  
  
"OK, It's your but on the line. Can't say I tried to talk you out of it."  
  
"This from the girl that wants to be my side kick." He says with a laugh that Seems to scare Susan. "Just promise me that you will be at this same spot to pick me up when the sun comes up."  
  
"Sure, but how will you know where to come back to??  
  
"No one else in this area wares the same perfume that you do. That I remember of anyway."  
  
"that's all you are going to go on? My perfume?"  
  
"No, That street light is about to blow out, so it makes a funny buzzing sound. The mane street of the town is to my right. There is a ditch to my left, and your car needs a tune up." He replies nonchalantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, the night beckons to me." He says. Suddenly with a light green flash, followed by a frightened scream by Susan, Chameleon disappears.  
  
"HEY, wherever you went, Remember, 6 o'clock. Be here. I don't want to go looking for you." She looks around for a second. "Now how did he? But people don't just?" she says to herself. "Ok, that's two tricks you half to show me." She yells before getting in the car and driving back down the highway. The shot widens to reveal the city of Camden in what little bit of glory you can make out of it.  
  
Chameleon v.oh.  
  
It looks so peaceful. Like their isn't much going on. But I knew that something was going to happen that night. This may not make any since to you, but I could since it. I could feel it in my bones, tarring at my soul. Whatever it was, I knew that the chameleon had to stop it. I didn't know where, I didn't know when, but I knew that night something was wrong. I just didn't know what. The good thing was that it was one of those far off feelings, Like it was giving me some time to prepare myself first. That was a good thing, because I wanted to see the extent of my powers. Find their weaknesses, their strengths, and their exploits. I just didn't know I would have the time of my life in the process. 


	5. ENTER NIGHT

"({Enter Night})"  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
As I look in to the night, out into the darkness. It beckons to me . The blackness, once a source of fear, is now welcoming. I know I was far away from my home, but I didn't feel that way. Instead of leaving my home, being away from my home, I felt like I was going home.  
  
General shots of the city and buildings of Camden. We see that same green flash of light and Vince appears dressed as the chameleon. It's not the chameleon that we saw from the beginning. This one is more crudely dressed. We don't get to notice how crudely dressed though because we can't get a good enough shot. He is moving to fast. He runs through a field, shooting through the trees. He bursts out into a street. Right in front of a speeding delivery truck. We hear him scream like a little girl as he leaps out of the way. The camera doesn't follow him though. It stays on the truck as it roars on, it's horn honking. The camera pans over to, and up the side of a near by building., Their, on the side of the building, Vince is clearly stuck to the side of it, A faint greenish glow surrounding him. He yells in terror as he realizes he is twenty feet above the ground, sticking to the side of a perfectly smooth building. What's holding him up though? From that earie glow around him, it would suggest a unseen force that he has yet to learn how to control. Apparently he hasn't realized this, because His expression is that of a cat, stuck in a tree, he got himself up their, and he realizes this, but for the life of him, he doesn't know how to get down. He gingerly pulls one palm loose. He seems to get the hang of it. He presses the palm of his hands against the sides of the building. Allowing the glow to glide over him, It is now that he realizes, that the glow, whatever it is, is holding him on the building. He gets to cocky, and starts to move up the building faster than the glow follows him. With nothing to hold him to the side of the building he looses what little bit of traction he would have, then loses that and falls, Landing with perfect catlike grace on his feet and hands. We can hear a startled Yelp when he hits the ground. Then he stands unsteadily.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"My body was changing, so was my mind, and I didn't know Where it would stop."  
  
Vince Feels his arms and legs, feeling the strange energy pulsing through his muscles, body, and most importantly, his mind. "OK Vince, keep it with you. Hold it in one spot." He says while walking up to a black car that is parked in a parking lot.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"I had new found strength and agility. My horror began to turn to exhilaration as I found myself capable of things I never dreamed of. I once thought of my body as skinny. Although no physical change was present, I couldn't help but feel more muscular, more man-like. But beyond that I noticed that I had inhuman power in my mind, that to this day, I still can't even begin to comprehend."  
  
Vince picks up the back end of the small car by its bumper. Pan down to see that he's holding his hands on the bumper of the car, it's the light that is under it that seems to be lifting the car in the air.  
  
Cut to a huge tree. Vince Jumps, the same way he did before, when he was scared by the car, easily passing the limps of the tree. He then holds his hand out to catch one on his way down, and does so effortlessly. "Ok, Focus, focus. He lets go, and just hovers their. We see that same green glow that we saw before, but it's not a flash. It's letting him down to the ground, slowly. Then he stops half way down, still hanging their in mid air,, as he starts gliding back and forth... yelling with the thrill of it. The light then disappears and He falls, landing on his fete. As soon as he hits the ground He runs off screen.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"The heights didn't scare me in the least anymore."  
  
Cut to a white house. We see Chameleon Now learning to use the glow to stay on the wall. It takes him a few times, but he gets the hang of it. He climbs up to the roof of the house, takes a deep breath, and leaps to the house next door. He takes off running.  
  
TRACKING SHOT.  
  
Following Chameleon as he leaps from roof to roof. running along the peaks, and finally leaping to a streetlight and doing a full flip around it. We see that same green glow under him as he is being lowered down to the ground. He lands perfectly, and bows theatrically.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"It was great! At the time, I didn't realize what was happening to me. I honestly thought I was a freak, my body became a stranger. Someone that I know longer knew anything about."  
  
MONTAGE of Chameleon, still at night. He obviously feels more at home now. Climbing sheer buildings. exploring. Learning. Leaping from roof to roof to fire-escape to freeway overpass. Just when he is obviously getting cocky, he slips off the sheer face of a high-rise and falls. "Focus!" he says, more to calm himself down than anything else. He then relaxes. The green glow surrounds him and pushes him through the darkness. He slams against another building and focuses the light around his palms and fete securely sticking him to the building like a lizard holds on to glass with it's claws. He takes a breath, and looks down. "I don't even wanna know how far down that would have been." He says to himself. From the look on his face, he is scared. Scared, but exhilarated at the same time.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"That was a close one, but I was exhilarated. I wanted to push it further. It was the first time in my life I had ever been good at anything physical. Now that I have taken the time to find the full extent of my abilities, heights, previously terrifying now attracted me. The air became my water. I could almost swim weightless where other normal people would plummet and break. I was at home in places others fear. And it stirred something dark inside of me. Something that I didn't know I had. I don't know how to describe it to you, it was almost like a predatory urge."  
  
Fast cut to,  
  
a man in a business suit, walking down the street in the moon light.  
  
Pan up and slightly away from the man to reveal, Vince, running on a rooftop effortlessly. He is merely a shadow in the moonlight. The person below has no idea he is being stalked.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"I was tripping on the power of being able to come and go like a wraith. to watch without being seen. The ability to go anywhere I wanted without having to ask permission. For the first time, I actually felt like an adult. However, where there is an adult, there is always a kid at heart, and their was still one more toy I was scared to play with."  
  
fade out slowly, then fade in.  
  
We are at an apartment complex. We see a sign that says "Lynches River". Vince walks on to the shot. The camera tracks with him. Past the sign as he walks down the street. "Ok Vince, concentrate. You can do this. Just work through the pane." He says to himself. He puts his hand up to his head, and physically relaxes.  
  
Zoom in to Vince's face, still covered by his poorly constructed chameleon mask. Then go to a mega close-up. To the point where his make shift mask looks like a blot of light green and brown swirls. Go further to the point where we are reminded of one of those ink blot tests that the psychologist would give someone. Zoom even further to reveal how the material is threaded. Keep zooming in to the fine threading till the camera falls through a gap in-between the threads. Now we are in total blackness.  
  
Fade in to a point of view like we've never seen before.  
  
A wide shot of the complex. The apartment complex looks the same, but more see through. Almost like glass. The things that stand out the most are the people and animals/life forms, the people sleeping in their beds and the electronic equipment. The equipment that is on gives off a warm welcoming light. The equipment that is off, gives off no light, and looks almost dead in comparison. The people in the beds Glow with some sort of internal light. The same goes for the stray animals. The trees, anything that is alive, seems to glow, almost pulsate with this light. At the same time, we hear voices. Almost at the same time as each other, and blending in to mix into one another.  
  
"mommy? Where are you?" Call me a bastard will ya!" "Not tonight honey, please not tonight." "I kissed her once, that doesn't make me a lesbian does it?" "Just one kiss won't hurt as long as we don't do anything else" "NO! MAKE THE GIANT BUNNIES GO AWAY!" "Don't touch the nuggets.!"  
  
Then with a flash of light it stops. And we are back on the street again in regular view. All the voices are gone now.  
  
Vince grabs his head in pain. "Oh gees, that hurts!" he says in his normal voice. He then sits down on the pavement and rubs the side of his head. After a few deep breaths, he stands back up. And starts walking to the building on his left. The camera pans with him as he stops to bend down to poke a stray cat in the ribs. It wakes up and mews softly.  
  
Close-up of the gloved hand of Vince's chameleon suit.  
  
He starts to stroke the cat. As the cat begins to start purring, he moves his fingers to the back of the cat's neck. "OK Vince, work through the pane." He says to himself as he takes a deep breath. As he touches the back of the cat's neck.  
  
Quick cut to. Yet another point of view. The night, but much brighter. Everything looks much larger. Pan up to reveal, Vince, in his chameleon suit. Pan back down his arm. Suddenly a insect runs across the path of his arm. A giant cat claw comes crashing down on it mercilessly, trying to capture it. It doesn't, and the larger than life insect barely misses getting gorded by the needle sharp claws. Another claw comes in the shot from another angle and quickly spears the insect with a single claw while lifting it up towards the camera lens.  
  
"Don't eat that." The voice is Vince's, but it's a little watery. It has a different echo to it. We here a young female voice with the same quality of the echo.  
  
"But food, need eat." It replies.  
  
"I know, but if you help me, in return, I will give you food."  
  
"I help? You feed?" it asks.  
  
"Yes." Vince replies.  
  
"No funny?" it asks. you hurara, you no talk to feline before."  
  
"I know, I'm different." Vince replies with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
You queer alright, never seen magic like this before. You talk in my head? This not supposed to happen?" The voice starts to get panicky while it is acquiring this information.  
  
"Relax, I will not hurt you. I just need to do an experiment."  
  
"what mean you?" it asks, obviously not understanding.  
  
"A test, I need to do a test to see if I can do something."  
  
"It not hurt me?" it asks again, more assuredly this time.  
  
"Yes, it won't hurt you."  
  
"What you need hurara?" it asks.  
  
"Actually you are helping me now. Half of it is dun already. Do you have any friends?" Vince asks.  
  
"I have my mates in this area." It answers.  
  
"Can you call one of them for me?"  
  
"Yes, he far, might not hear me. He sleep heavy to."  
  
Where is he?"  
  
"Come with me hurara, I take you to him."  
  
"Weight, I can not let go of you." Vince quickly tells her.  
  
"Why?" She enquires.  
  
Because if I do, I may not be able to do this for a while." He explains.  
  
"That fine, pick up, I will take you to him."  
  
"Fine with me." Vince says.  
  
"The angle drastically changes from a direct shot of Vince's arm to his shoulders, and the back of his suit. We realize now, that we are seeing through the cat's point of view.  
  
"Back." The voice says.  
  
"What?" Vince asks.  
  
"Touch back, I like when you touch feline's back." She responds.  
  
"O, OK. Like this?" he says.  
  
"Yes hurara, that feel good." She responds with a relaxed tone in her voice. Now go forward to ware hurara put food for felines." She directs him.  
  
"What the dumpster?" He responds.  
  
"I not no what hurara call it?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Vince says as he heads towards the apartment's dumpster. "Am I going right?" he asks while we see the dumpster come in to the shot.  
  
"Yes hurara, follow direction good. Mate behind there."  
  
"Call him." Vince instructs. We here soft mewing noises then we see something stirring behind the dumpster. "Ok, that's enough."  
  
"but hurara, mate not awake yet." She starts to explain.  
  
"Yes, I know. But I just realized the time. I only have like a hour left before I have to mete with someone. Plus I want to do one more thing."  
  
"Fine with feline hurara. I not need to mate now. Cycle isn't fore a few more suns." She says.  
  
"Ok, thanks for sharing." He says with a little bit of disgust in his voice. "I need you to look at something fore me."  
  
"After that, you give food?" She asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fade out. Fade in.  
  
Vince is perched on a window of a second story apartment.  
  
Flash cut back to the cat's point of view. We see Jaycee typing at a computer. She rubs her eyes sleepily.  
  
"This good hurara?" she asks.  
  
"Yes, just keep looking their." Vince responds.  
  
She turns off the light, and thinking she is unobserved, strips off her clothes. She slips into bed in just her panties and a T-shirt.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"Boys will be boys after all. But even this forbidden glimpse was too much for me."  
  
Cut back to the regular view.  
  
Vince loses his concentration. The glow that held him on the wall fades away. He crashes into the rose bushes. He reaches down to pick up the cat. With a flash of green light, him, and the cat vanish. We can here him bounding into the darkness as lights come on in the apartment behind him.  
  
Fade out. Fade back in to a near by lake. Vince is On his knees Shaking. His head is in his hands. He screams in agony, long, and loud. At the top of his lungs. We realize that he's screaming from some sort of inner pane that we can only begin to comprehend. The shot widens to include the same stray cat that was in the same seines as before. We can still here Vince screaming. Finally the pane is to much for him. He rips off his makeshift mask and grips his head in his hands. Finally he is consumed by the pane and falls over on to his back in to the soft mud of the near-by lake.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"unfortunately for me, I realized with great power comes a price. In this case,, I realized that my price was pane. Long, searing, agonizing pane. Luckily for me, My little mind parlor trick was the only one that really hurt. My only theory is a person's head can only handle one set of thoughts. One set of emotions. Anything else would overload it. That's probably what I was doing. I, however, didn't know it worked in reverse. Come to find out, that cat cared more about me than I thought."  
  
Camera pulls in to a closer shot of Vince and the cat. The cat comes up to Vince and nuzzles up against him. It then takes it's paw and slips it under his head. The same female voice fades in. We recognize it as the one that we were talking to earlier. "hurara! Hurt?"  
  
"AAAAHHHH! Let go! I can't take any more!" He says, his voice filled with pane.  
  
"It work other way to. I touch other hurara and I do this now." The cat seems to say in understanding.  
  
"NO, just me." Vince corrects.  
  
"hurara to hurt to feed?"  
  
"No, just let go, and I'll feed you." Vince quickly says.  
  
"Whatever hurara say." The voice says as the cat removes it's paw and steps away from Vince.  
  
He puts his hand to his temples, and closes his eyes  
  
Switch to,  
  
That same point of view that we remember from the apartment complex. The life forms are, of coarse, the cat. A few birds in the trees, sleeping. In the water fish can clearly be seen swimming.  
  
Vince v.o. add lots of echo, continuous.  
  
"OK Vince, it worked with the printer, and the radio, time to see if it works here." He says, ready to try his final experiment for the night. "Ok, up." He says nonchalantly. Everything seems to obey him. The birds wake up, and flutter to the top of the trees, insects buzz and fly into the air from their hiding places, and The fish swim to the top of the water. "Ok, that was a little two much. I will wave something, whatever sees it. Come towards it. Only if you are near it though." He says clarifying himself.  
  
Switch back to the regular shot.  
  
Vince waves his hand above the water of the lake  
  
Switch back to that eary, omnipotent view.  
  
The fish swim to the top of the water.  
  
Vince v.o. Add lots of echo.  
  
Those of you that came, jump.  
  
Switch back to the regular view again.  
  
Vince has one of his gloves off, holding his hand out above the water. He utters one word. More of a whisper. "Jump." As he says this, a fish jumps out of the water, straight in to his hand. He grabs it, then lays it down beside the cat. The cat quickly spears the fish with it's claws and it no longer moves. This process repeats itself three more times, making a total of four fish that he gives the cat.  
  
Vince v.o, add echo.  
  
"Thank you feline. Enjoy your reword. You have helped me more than you will ever know. He wipes his hand on his costume, and slips his glove back on. Then with a flash of light that we recognize by now, he disappears. The camera holds on this same peaceful seen by the lake, as if nothing had ever been their to begin with. The cat gnaws on the fish, purring contently.  
  
fade out. Slowly fade in to a blew car moving down the street, it's head lights blazing. That same green light flashes again, and the chameleon appears, on top of the roof of the car. He then leaps off, the glow staying under him, ready to break his fall if he needs it. the glow switches from under him, to in front of him.  
  
Tracking shot of Vince, slowing down to a glide as he lands on his fete onto a rooftop.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
The high-rises of the small town of Bishopville quickly became my domain. Continuous tracking shot of Vince gliding across the concrete and roof tops. He doesn't glide, it's more like he jumps from rooftop to rooftop. like a frog would leap from Lilly-pad to Lilly-pad on the surface of a pond.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"Two stories above the street became no problem for me. I could do it with ease and grace now. This was a quiet little town, so their weren't many people around. Especially at night. Fore some unknown reason, it felt like a kind of private odyssey. A place where I could go anywhere. I had total freedom. Not just to go wherever I wanted, but to watch, listen, and observe. I could do this unnoticed. People didn't see me fore a change. I was free, free to watch the entire spectrum of human behavior like a ghost. Businessmen, cops, hookers, secretaries, junkies, car thieves, millionaires. All jammed together in the concrete maze. I could since it all.  
  
Camera pans down to a window on the second story of an apartment complex., Vince watches, unnoticed, through the windows, as a man screams at his children.  
  
Quick shots.  
  
A beautiful woman works out. A middle-aged man drinks himself into a stupor crying. A young woman plays with a baby.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"My 17 year old mind couldn't make much sense of it. Why some have so much, others so little. Why there needs to be so much pain in the world."  
  
CUT TO, Vince, in the chameleon suit, creeping around another rooftop. We can hear a man and a woman arguing. The camera pans down to the couple as The man starts beating up on her in a drunken rage. From the sound that comes from Vince he obviously has heard enough. With a flash of light, he's gone.  
  
Ground angle of the couple. The man still laying the punches on, hard and heavy. She cries and tries to run but the guy catches her. He hits her again. And again. The next time he draws back his fist, he feels something grab it and turns to face his interruption... But nothing is there. With a flash of light, Vince shows himself. The chameleon emblem on his suit clearly glinting off of the moon light. He takes the opportunity of the man's astonishment to catch him off guard, and, decks the guy with one punch.  
  
Chameleon V.o.  
  
"It feels good to make a difference. To mete out a little justice. To defend the helpless."  
  
Unexpectedly, the woman smashes a frying pan down on his head from behind.  
  
"Leave my husband alone!!" She says as she props him up to deliver a punch to his stomach. Her husband gets up and joins in. Now they're both beating on him, and he retreats, obviously confused. He jumps out of the way, and with a flash that seems to confuse them both, he is no ware to be found.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"the Super hero thing was going to be harder than I thought." He says with a chuckle. I was young, I didn't realize that people were more complex than I thought. How was I supposed to know she liked him doing that to her. I had the physical powers. I just didn't have the wisdom, yet."  
  
Cut to a girl, surrounded buy what looks like gang members. As the camera zooms in for a closer shot, We relies the girl is tinga, who has already been badly beaten by the gang. One member pulls out a switch blade and thrusts it in her face, flicking it open. The gang surrounds the girl, and she screams in terror as some of the members grab her holding her in place for the guy with the blade.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Now this is different, She defenantly needed my help. Call me crazy, but I thought I should step in and give her a hand."  
  
The guy with the blade goes to slice her throat, but his hand is stopped. He wiggles it around, trying to shake it loose from a invisible force which has his hand in a tight grip. "Guys, I can't move my hand?" the gang member says in confusion.  
  
"Lets see how you like it." A deep ominous voice says as the guy with the knife is flung up against a near-by wall. The gang, now interested in helping their leader, forgets about terrorizing the girl and runs to help their now frightened comrade.  
  
Cut to the frightened look on the members face as he is pinned up against the wall by something he has yet to lay eyes upon. "WHAT THE HELL do youthank you are?! A comic book character?!" the member asks, nearly wetting himself.  
  
"This knife hurts my ears." The voice replies whispering in to the gang member's  
  
ear. The switch blade then pins him to the wood of the wall by his jacket. The member screams, thinking that he is going to be stabbed, but realizes that he's just stuck their. "You stay their now and be a good boy while I help her ok?" The fraise is more of a command than a question. The gang member nods his head yes." I'll be right back. Don't ya go anywhere now ok?" The voice says with a sinister laugh. Another switch blade floats out of his pocket and pins him to the wall by the other side. Pan away from the guy pinned up against the wall by his own blades, down, and over, to the rest of the gang. They are still running to help their friend.  
  
Shots of the chameleon, appearing, tapping each of them on the shoulder, then disappearing. A pattern forms, not quite noticeable yet. At first, we thank he's just trying to spook them. Then we finally figure it out as the pattern becomes more predominant. He's spreading the gang members out in order to take them out one by one. During the process of this, one member feels brave, draws a gun, and fires a shot at him. This helps his tequneek even more. When the gang hears their marksman start shooting, they scatter to give him plenty of room to aim. One comes by and picks up the girl. Another stays to help their member down from the wall. Vince appears next to the guy with the gun and taps him on the shoulder.  
  
"Got ya." He says as he shoots his gun at him. Then he looks round, The masked man is no ware to be seen.  
  
"That's two!" the voice seems to be coming from up above him. He looks up to see this stranger hanging from the wall, right beside the guy that he put up their with the knives. The guy takes aim again, and fires. Right before he shoots, we see a flash of green light. This temporarily throes his aim off, and he misses. We hear something hit the ground.  
  
"gees Jones, don't shoot me!" the member yells from his helpless state on the wall.  
  
"gees Jones, don't shoot me!" a UN seen voice says, an exact imitation of the helpless captive on the wall.  
  
"That's three!" The voice of the stranger reminds him. Three more shots are fired in rapid succession. A flash of light comes from behind him, and Vince taps him on the shoulder. "That's four, five and six."  
  
"Good for you big bird. You can count." He says while grabbing him and holding the barrel of the gun up to Vince's temple. "Today's word for the day is death." He says with a laugh, as he pulls the trigger. A audible click is heard, not the deafening bang we would expect.  
  
"And you can't" He says before cold cocking the man, laying him sprawled out on the pavement. The guy that stayed behind is getting a latter to help his friend down as the chameleon runs off screen.  
  
Wipe to.  
  
The girl that he tried to rescue before. She is tied up, on the ground. The gang member looms over her. "People like this. I've seen them before, thank that they are some kind of phantom stranger or something. When he comes, I will kill him, just so you will see me do it, after I'm dun, I'm going to kill you." He explains to the still terrified girl laying on the concrete of the alley.  
  
"No need to weight, I'm already here." Vince says, using that same sinister voice that he seems to like a little to much now.  
  
The camera goes to a TIGHT ANGLE on the gang member.  
  
He looks galvanized by the voice. He opens his cote, and draws a fresh knife from the bandoleer of knives across his chest inside  
  
the coat. He looks around, but he can't yet track the source of the voice.  
  
"Who the hell is that? He says, expecting an answer.  
  
""Let her go and I won't hurt you." He says defiantly.  
  
For a second, the member actually considers this offer. He hesitates for a few seconds.)  
  
Come on out man, I won't hurt you. The gang member says venomously. Lets just talk this through.  
  
Switch angles to Vince's hiding place. Behind the trash can of the ALLEY. We hear the amplified sound of a knife swishing through the air. He steps out from behind the trash-can. "Hello, ray." He says, obviously addressing the gang member.  
  
Through the following seines we will hear things as Vince would hear them, things more amplified. The knives, especially, when they fly through the air, And ray's heart beating.  
  
As He rises away from the girl. Ray tries to process what he sees. And cover. And buy time. "You are a little early for trick-or-treating homie." Ray says.  
  
"Help me, he is going to kill me. He said so!" tinga says with panic in her voice.  
  
"Murderer." Vince says, addressing no one in particular.  
  
Ray blows out a breath. "Congratulations. You get a cookie. Time to kill again." He shrugs. The shrug becomes the launch of a knife.  
  
TIGHT SHOT, MOVING with the knife straight to Vince's face. His camouflaged -gloved-hand slaps away the incoming knife and inch from his nose. It CLATTERS to the ground. "These knives hurt my ears Raymond. And you just said you wanted to talk." He says, tutting a few times. He continues to stride towards ray as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"Try harder. Try again."  
  
Switch to a SHIFTING ANGLE as Vince nears Ray. He throws another knife as Vince is starting to close in. He claps his hands together, immobilizing the next knife. He opens his hands, It appears to be almost an oops gesture. It still doesn't stop Vince, he keeps on coming towards him.  
  
Switch to a side ANGLE As they finally meet. Ray attempts a roundhouse. Vince blocks it and smashes Ray into the alley wall.  
  
As Vince touches him. There is a bright flash as memories flood in to Vince's head. Disturbing images of a man and a woman, being stabbed to death in a car. Flash back to the ally again.  
  
"A year ago. Halloween. A man and a woman. In a car. You murdered them. Vince says jogging his memory.  
  
"Last Halloween, eh? Yea." He says, trying to remember. He then gets a realization as he snaps his fingers. "Yea, I remember now. I fucked her too, I think."  
  
"You cut her. You raped her." Vince says, his voice amplifying. "You watched!" he says, with rage in his voice.  
  
"Hey, I got my rocks off, so, fuck you man.  
  
A glow appears under Vince's fete as he rises in the air to mete his eyes. They're face-to-face now, sweaty and tense. "I want you to tell me a story, Raymond." He says as he touches a hand on his shoulder. When he does, the light leaves Vince and surrounds ray.  
  
Ray tries to move his hands, but they are immobilized. "I don't know you man?" He says, If you couldn't tell he's scared it's obvious now. His heart is beating faster, we can hear it as it speeds up. Zoom closer as Vince bares down on ray and tenses up. He brings his hands to ray but instead of hitting him like we would expect him to, he holds one at the back of his neck, and one at his temples.  
  
Flash cut, Someone's point of view. A man in a camouflaged-colored mask is looking up at us. The heart rate that we hear, speeds up even more.  
  
"Vince v.o, add echo.  
  
"I want you to tell me a story Ray. A nice little story, about a lady named Jody Seleranio, and a guy named Thomas Anderson. You don't remember the story ray? Or is it you don't want to remember. Lets see a little instant replay shall we." the same seines previously mentioned are replayed, but at another angle. . More gory, and bloody. "Time to add the special affects ray. You like seeing people get killed don't you. Lets see how much you can take." The voice says, nearly enraged beyond comprehension.  
  
More seines, to horrifying to mention here. Each seen more bizarre and excruciatingly horrible than the last. The final image is a picture of ray getting stabbed multiple times, as the blood pores down his chest.  
  
For the first time, Ray starts to loose control. "What are you?! No more! enough!" He says before screaming in terror.  
  
Vince v.o. add echo, over ray's scream.  
  
"Victims. Aren't we all. Now you know how it feels."  
  
Switch back to the view of the ally. Rays mouth is open wide, He is still screaming. Vince lets go, and grabs his head in pane. The glow vanishes from ray and he falls face first on the concrete, still screaming. He shackley gets up and runs off into the night. Vince then turns to tinga, still laying their, still tied up, and starts to untie her.  
  
"What did you do to him?" she asks.  
  
"two much of a good thing." He replies. He finishes untying her, and helps her stand up. Can you make it back to your house?"  
  
"yes." She responds."Good." he says as he starts to walk away.  
  
"Weight, I never got a chance to ask your name." She yells to the disappearing figure.  
  
"Chameleon." The voice responds, seemingly coming from nowhere, but at the same time, everywhere. "Call me, Chameleon. Please, get back to your home, I guarantee no more harm will come to you tonight if you go home now. Call the police. Tell them about this, about what they tried to do to you. The three names you need to remember are Jones, Raymond, and their leader Pietro. The cops will know them as junk-yard, shadow, and quick silver. If you are going to mention me, just say that someone saved you. Mention my name if you wish."  
  
But I never got a chance to say." she starts to say as he cuts her off.  
  
"it's not necessary. Now please, head home." There is a green flash of light, and what little bit of a glimpse we saw of Vince is gone."thank you. chameleon." She says as she walks off the screen, heading home.  
  
Cut to tinga, running down the sidewalk.. She stops to use a pay phone. "Shit, they took my purse." She exclaims.  
  
There is that flash of light again. She notices it, and looks over her shoulder. She smiles as she sees Chameleon walking up to her from behind.  
  
"We keep bumping in to each other tonight don't we." He says. If he had that mask up, we probably would see him smiling underneath.  
  
"You should change your name to guardian." She says with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll help you, but not if you are going to call that looser boy friend that beets you up." He says, but from his tone, we can tell that he's not joking.  
  
"Now how did you know. Forget it, I don't want to know." I half to call my mother, to tell her y I am late, and tell her that I am almost home. I don't have any money for the call though." She says down cast.  
  
"No problem." He says while placing his hand on the pay phone, while picking up the receiver.  
  
Switch point of view.  
  
We see a seen earilly similar to the matrix. Small read and green numbers swim past us at alarming speeds.  
  
Switch back to Vince and tinga again.  
  
"Give me the number." He says. "Quick, I don't know how long I can do this."  
  
"803-749-1906." She quickly calls out the numbers to him. Small tones are heard, and someone on the other end picks up. "Hello. Don't hang up. Your daughter is ok, She had a little run in with a few gang members. No, she's ok. I don't know how far she is in location to your house. Sure, tinga is right here." He says handing the phone to the awaiting hand of the girl  
  
She grabs the phone and starts to talk. "Mama, I was so scared, They wanted to kill me." I couldn't fight back, there were to menny of them. I didn't, that guy you were just talking to saved me." When she says this, the chameleon disappears again, leaving behind that same glowing light. tinga looks around, noticing that she's alone again. "He just left. I would feel better too. I know you would. Don't worry, I got like two more blocks before I'll be home. He must have stayed with me this far, I wouldn't be suprized if he didn't. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be home. I love you to mom. Bye." She hangs up the phone.  
  
"Keep walking." Vince's voice tells her. She opens her mouth to start to say something, but he stops her by covering her mouth with his gloved hand. "SSSSHHHH, just keep walking." Don't look behind you." He tells her. A knife flies in the seen, and stops in mid air. It then flies back, in the same direction that it came from. a thud is herd off screen. "I thank I hit my target." He says with a chuckle. There is a long paws. "Ok, you can start running now."  
  
Tracking shot,of tinga as she runs down a few streets, stopping at a gray house. She bangs on the door. Her mother lets her in. They embrace as she turns around expecting to see the chameleon  
  
"He helped me again. After I called you. He's. not there."  
  
"Yes I am. He says. The two females spin around as they see a flash of green light.  
  
"You get use to that." tinga says.  
  
Her mother takes one look at him. The costume, his mask, the symbol on his chest, and asks the only question that comes to her mind. "what are you a comic book character?"  
  
"You know, you aren't the only one to ask me that tonight. I'm starting to take it as more than a joke. O, by the way, that back door is to easy to get in to. And I am not joking.".  
  
Her mother looks at him with a weird expression for a second "Sure, I'll do something about that." She says slowly. As long as you are here, can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I want, or need nothing in return for how I've helped you tonight." He replies  
  
"If there is anything you ever need, don't be scared to ask. A ride somewhere, a place to stay for a few days till you can get back on your fete, a date with my daughter." She says with a chuckle.  
  
"MOM! She was joking. O god pleas tell me you were joking." She says as she starts to blush.  
  
He clears his throat. "I don't mean to break up this little bit of mother daughter bonding here, but I half to get going. I only have about 30 minutes left before I have to be somewhere." He says gesturing for them to move out of his way. They do so, and he walks through the front door closing it behind him. Close up on the door. A sticker with the chameleon symble is clearly visible.  
  
"O my god, it was him!" tinga exclames.  
  
"Who honey?"  
  
That guy that I met at the cell phone tower. It was him. He remembered my name."  
  
Fade out, then fade into A stretch of highway. A silver Eclipse comes down it, then stops and pulls over to the side of the road. The door opens, and Susan steps out. "VINCE!" She yells in to the darkness. "Gees, I don't believe this. Ok, fine." She says with a discussed look on her face. "Chameleon!" she says submitting to his identity. "Unless I call him by chameleon, he won't answer." A voice says, A perfect imitation of her own.  
  
Susan starts to look around for it. She opens the door wider To get in. "Ok, stop playing games. Get in, or find your own way home." She says with a angry look on her face. She weights a second. Then gets back in the car and closes the door.  
  
Cut to the inside of the car. She sits down, and starts to pull away. Suddenly the station of the radio changes. Before it was playing the lyrics to "Fat Lip" but it changes stations by itself, we now here the beginning to ACDC's "Shook Me All Night Long." She tries to turn the dial, but it doesn't do anything. The same thing happens when she tries to turn the radio off. "Vince, if you are doing this, stop it. What would happen if I was driving now? You would scare the shit out of me, I would probably wreck, and, Your scrawny body would be all over the pavement." She says in defeat.  
  
"Yes, and all it would do to you is smear your lip stick. all over the highway." A voice answers her that comes from the passenger seat.  
  
Susan's jaw drops. She barely has time to register it as her friend when a flash of light illuminates the interior of the car. Before, Susan didn't have time to scream, but she does now. When she opens her mouth to do so, a gloved hand covers it up.  
  
"SSSSHHHH. It's just me. I'm going to let go now, promise not to scream?" Vince says reverting back to his natural voice.  
  
Susan shakes her head yes. When he lets go, she bends over and screams right in his ear. This causes Vince to scream along with her.  
  
"Gees, Y did ya have to do that?"  
  
"Because you disserved it." She yells. You scared me half to death. Do you get some sort of sick erotic pleasure out of scaring me lately" She asks with a angry tone in her voice.  
  
"No, it's just fun. Here, I'll make it up to you. He replies while waving his hand in the air. The volume of the radio turns down, slightly, and the station changes rapidly. It stops at the song "The Little Things, by "Good Charlotte." "There, happy now?" Vince asks.  
  
Susan pulls back on the highway, and starts to drive. "A little." She says with a smile. "Tell ya what, fix my computer again, and we'll call it even."  
  
"Again?" Vince says, a mixture of amazement and horror in his voice. What did you do to it? I've been gone for like 8 hours?" he says, slightly aggravated.  
  
"It says that it won't start windows." Vince interrupts her.  
  
"Sarah checked her male didn't she."  
  
"Vince, what did you do?" She asks while giving him a warning look.  
  
"I didn't do it this time. Promise. I did worn you, and her, that she should watch her mouth. I told you she was going to get in trouble one of these days. If it wasn't your computer too, I wouldn't help you with it. You do know that right?""  
  
Susan cuts him off in the middle of his rambling. "Are you going to help me or not?" she asks, slightly angry.  
  
"Since you need it for school, yes. But remember, I'm doing this for you Suzie." He says emphasizing the word you. He starts stretching and begins to yawn.  
  
"it was the weirdest thing. She checked her e-male, and after about 5 minutes, it just re started on her." She weights a few seconds, expecting him to chime in with the many problems it could be, or what could have been done to it, but he doesn't. "Vince? Vince?" she says the next instance of his name slowly to try to get his attention. "V-I-N-C-E?? Mitchell!" She says, knowing that he doesn't like the sound of his first name. "Ok, he didn't fall asleep while I was talking about." she stops herself, a look of amazement on her face. She lifts up his mask, pulling the hood off of his face. His eyes are closed. He's fast asleep. "Something tells me I am going to hear all about tonight, weather I want to or not." She says before starting to sing with the lyrics of the song on the radio. Then she reaches over and pulls his gloves off. She holds his hands up, looking at them, noticing the bruises on them. "Gees Vince, what are you getting yourself in to." She says as she lays his hands in his lap.  
  
Switch to a wide shot of the highway. The silver Eclipse Speeds down the road as the sun starts to rise over it.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
(Hopefully this will be seen correctly as a metaphor for puberty and its awakening of primal drives.) "Now I know that everybody goes through this growing awareness that powerful forces are driving them beneath their supposedly rational consciousness. But this was defenantly different"."  
  
Ever since I lost my sight, I was used to the dark. Been used to the dark for over 10 years now. At that time, it was about four years. The dark has always been a lure to me. I felt a since of power at night that I didn't feel in the day. It became a comforting, nurturing place for me, rather than a place of dread and uncertainty. I have always felt at home in the dark, secure there. It is the place I seaked for solace, for peace. Everything was backward for me. Night became my day. And needless to say, what I was going through didn't help matters for me any." 


	6. TROUBLE

([{"TROUBLE"}])  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"I was brought up in a hick town, and had no real knowledge of some parts of the real world. The existence of mutants was, needless to say, out of my mental range, not to mention, understanding. I was one. That much I realized. And as you will see shortly, My best friend was one. She, too, had to come to terms with being different. Good thing for her she was more accepting than me."  
  
Camera fades in.  
  
Susan is sleeping peacefully as her eyes flutter open. a strange swooshing sound comes from under the covers. Her flesh turns a dark color as she goes straight through the bed. She doesn't seem to notice this. Her body stops it's ghost like behavior when she reaches the floor under her bed. Her body hits the floor under her bed with a slight thud. She is then jolted awake. Instinctively she tries to sit up, only to bump her head on her mattress springs. "OH SHIT!" she swears as her mind still tries to figure out how she got under there. She crawls out from under the bed and stands up.  
  
Camera pans around the room then settles on the door. It is flung open and Vince steps in wearing jeans and a light Greene tea-shirt.  
  
"Hey sweetie, computer is fixed. Again. That was a nasty little bugger too. I had to go in the bios and get rid of it. And let me tell you, that took over half the time right there." He says then stops as he looks at her kinda funny. "Susie, what's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Vince, I don't know this for sure. but I just thank things got a whole lot weirder around here." She says with a light hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Yea, you're telling me. I can't touch anything alive or even close to being alive with out it linking with me. At first I kinda liked it. But ya got to understand, it starts to hurt after a while." He says.  
  
Susan interrupts him. NO, not you!" she says with worry now prominent in her voice.  
  
He comes over to the bed and sits down, then pats a spot on the bed beside him. She then walks over to him and then takes her place beside him on the bed.  
  
"OK, you are serious. What's wrong Hun?" He says while draping a arm around her protectively.  
  
"If I tell you, you might call me crazy."  
  
"Susie, after what I've done in the past few hours nothing you will say or do can affect me one way or the other." He says this while snapping his fingers. Kit-Kat then comes running in the room and jumps between them. Vince's hand goes to the back of Kit-Kat's neck and the camera then switches to the cat's point of view. "You called feline hurara?" a female voice says.  
  
"YES. Your master needs you. She's upset. Go to her and comfort her please." Vince directs the cat.  
  
"hurara want me to do what taught me?" the cat enquires.  
  
"No, not now, when I say the word now and snap my fingers, then do it. OK."  
  
"Feline understand." Kit-Kat says. She then starts to purr, and crawls away from Vince and in Susan's lap.  
  
Vince starts to press against his temples. "I thank I'm getting better at this." He says in-between ragged breaths.  
  
"Yeah, but it hurts you. Doesn't it?" Susan says, concern etched on her face.  
  
"Yea, but it's a dull pain. It doesn't get agonizing unless I do it for like 5 minutes or more. If I do it in short bursts the pain is more tolerable." He explains.  
  
"Then y not use it unless you need to?"  
  
Because I can't control it all the time. Some times it's like a reflex. Remember what I told you last night about Ray? That was a reflex. I didn't know he murdered her and the kid. But when I touched him, it just came to me." He starts to explain.  
  
"OK, that's kinda different. Exactly how far can you go when you do the mind thing now?"  
  
"How far do you want me to go. My theory is the mind is like a computer, Now that I've been granted access to it, I can do anything I want. Probably even control it. It's just a matter of knowing ware to look. Last night I didn't know what to look for, but that must have been standing out on his mind. When I touched him I must have picked up on it. After immobilizing him, I simply scanned for what I was looking for, and found it Then I remembered it. Downloaded it on my brain if you want to call it that. Spiced it up a little, then re transmitted it back to his brain. Kinda like a upload to a server. Or updating a file. After that, I showed him a little bit of my art work. And his mind obviously didn't like it, so it overloaded. I thank he'll be ok, if not, then the way I look at it, he gets what he disserves." Vince says.  
  
"You keep comparing it to a computer. Does this mean you can find hidden places like you do on the internet? Could you delete stuff?"  
  
"In theory I suppose so. I never really wanted to. I promised myself a long time ago, if I could ever start hacking again, that I would only do it unless I half to. And now I can link and possibly Hack people's brains. I just don't thank that's right. Invasion of privacy." He says this with a little bit of contempt. He says each instance of the word HACK with disgust.  
  
"So if I had something about myself that I didn't know about, or forgot, or had locked inside of me, could you find it? Memories. Maybe something else that I don't understand?" she says while looking at Vince with a odd expression on her face. "And if I asked you to find something like that could you find it?" she throes in before he starts talking again.  
  
"I suppose so. Y Susie? Is their something that you need to know?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know. I just had something weird happen to me, and I'm not sure how, or what happened." She says this as the phone starts to ring. She reaches over the bed on the night stand and picks up the cordless phone. Then she picks it up and puts it to her ear.  
  
"Hello, yes, yes, he's right here." She says, then hands the phone to Vince.  
  
"HEY. Luke, you never call here. I thought I told you to keep Robin away from Susie." He says with a smile, then listens attentively to the person on the phone for a few minutes. "WHAT?!" he says, his mile quickly turning into a frown, as he fights back tears. "are they ok? OH GOD." He says as tears start welling up in his eyes. How long ago. Forget it, I'll be over their. I'm coming now. Who all saw it. Will you mete me their?" he's obviously now holding back sobs. "no, don't bother. I don't want you or anyone else to know Susan's address. I'll come their myself. Bye Luke." He says then hangs up the phone.  
  
"He never calls here. I told him not to after his son started hitting on me. No one touches the ice queen." She says with a smile, trying to cheer up Vince.  
  
"Susie, the trailer burnt down. No one can find my grandpa, and grandma. They think that they got scorched with the house." He says while holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Holy Shit! Did they say what started the fire?" she asks.  
  
"I don't know, that's y I'm going over their. Now like I was saying it's got its advantages. He says while sniffling. He snaps his fingers and utters the word now. Kit-Kat jumps down from Susan's lap and runs off camera.  
  
"What did you do? I thought you had to be touching something to do that."  
  
"Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean that I didn't teach her a few things while I was linked with her." He says while trying to smile. Kit-Kat comes back in the room rolling two bottles. One is a dr. pepper and the other one is a strawberry flavored Pepsi. Vince reaches down to her as she roles them towards him. His hands brush the back of the cat as he starts to stroke her. We switch to the cat's point of view as we get a magnified look of the bottles to the right, we can see Susan in her slippers and night gown. In fact, if kit-Kat would move her head a little to the right, we probably would get a good look at Susan's under garments. This doesn't happen though. Instead the camera pans left to the hand and arm of Vince and looks up straight into his tear streaked face, right in his eyes. "hurara feed now?"  
  
"Do you ever do anything simply for the satisfaction of making someone happy?"  
  
"Yes, for master, but feline no like hurara much." Kit-Kat replies. She stops purring, noticing the look on his face. "hurara sad?"  
  
"Yes." He responds.  
  
"WHY?" she asks.  
  
Because I might have lost my family. I know we lost our home." He responds, tears starting to form in his eyes again.  
  
"feline sorry. Make hurara better?" she says while pushing the bottles closer to him and rubbing up against his legs as she starts to purr again. "Dark brown is on leg." She says while pushing the dr. pepper against his leg.  
  
"Thanks." Vince says.  
  
"feline go back to master now. She know hurara sad?"  
  
"yea, that's a good idea. Go back to Susie. And thanks again kit-Kat." He says as he breaks the link.  
  
It's through the cat's eyes that we manage to get a clear look at Vince's eyes. We now see why he chooses to ware the shades. His eyes were a dark color at one time. Possibly brown. They aren't any more. They have a grayish whitish tent to them. If this weren't enough, they constantly make involuntary movements. They seem to twitch, and swim around in his head, as if constantly tracking something that should be moving.  
  
Camera pans up with his hand, now clutching the dr. pepper. He takes a big swig, then screws the top back on the bottle. "Gees, Susie, what if they are dead. What am I gonna do now?" He says with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Well first of all, you could have given me the Dr pepper." She says while reaching down to grab the strawberry Pepsi. "And I know that didn't help, I can't help it Vince. It's my natural reaction to cheer you up. Not that I have ever had to do it before. You act more like Becker than anything. Always either cautious, or grumpy. I've never seen you show emotion before." She says this while doing the same motion that he did to comfort him. Then she pulls him closer allowing him to cry on her shoulder. "Do you want me to drive you their?"  
  
"YES, Please. Not sure if I can trust my since of navigation in this state that I'm in now." He says between sobs.  
  
Susan lets go of him and runs off screen to get her car keys. "UM, Susie, about your keys. Chammie is." he starts to say as a scream from Susan interrupts him.  
  
"VINCE! I thought you got rid of that stupid lizard!"  
  
"But she likes me." He replies louder than normal.  
  
"It's a female?! Do you mind telling her to let go?!" Susan says while running back in the room. The chameleon is firmly attached to the back of her shirt, still pulling at the car keys that she's trying to ring free from the lizard's grasp.  
  
"Sorry, I told her to guard them for you. Unfortunately I never told her who to let pass." He says with a chuckle as he touches the lizard on her back. "it's ok Chammie. You can stop now." He says. the lizard promptly lets go of the keys, making Susan who forgot to stop pulling elbow herself in the face.  
  
"OH!"  
  
"Come on, hop in." Vince says as Chammei hops from the back of Susan's shirt on to his arm. Then crawls downward and inside his jeans pocket. He promptly takes Susan's arm and walks out the door of the bed room. Before the camera fades out we catch a glimpse of kit-Kat staring at the corner of the room. Her fur starts to bristle as she starts to growl.  
  
Camera fades out, then fades in to the interior of Susan's car. The chameleon is hanging on to the back of the head-rest, licking a Popsicle that Vince is holding for her. Every now and then she'll take a bight of it.  
  
SR71's Kick me while I'm high is playing on the radio.  
  
"Feeling better?" Susan asks him.  
  
"Yea. A little. I'm mad now."  
  
"Good, back to normal then." She says with a smile.  
  
"I'm serious Susie. If I find the little fuckers that did this, I'm gonna ring their necks. On second thought they'll be lucky if I DO kill them." He puts stress on the word do.  
  
"That's right, Becker is back. Make them beg for their life only to torture them more. That's the Vincent I remember." She says as if she just one the lottery. "Just remember save a piece for me. OK?" She tells him.  
  
"You never cared about my family?"  
  
"I know, but you are a friend Vince. They screwed you over. No one screws over my friends and gets away with it." She says contempt etched in her voice.  
  
"Thanks Susie." He says reaching for his shades. Now what were you telling me before all this happened? What do you want to know? And about yourself I might add?" Vince starts to ask.  
  
"Can we worry about that later? I want to make sure first. Then I'll let ya scan me, or link with me, or whatever you wanna call it. Remind me again, WHY did you give Rainbow over their that Popsicle?" Susan says changing the subject.  
  
"OK, I can see you are uncomfortable about whatever is wrong. So I'm gonna let it slide. Just promise me that if it becomes serious, or if it is serious, you will tell me."  
  
"YES, you know if I thought it was serious I wouldn't hesitate to tell you. Now explain to me WHY you gave that color changer over their one of my Popsicle's?" She says , cutting him off, and with slight irritation in her voice.  
  
"Well, I promised her a reward for keeping your keys safe. She said she wanted fruit, and I didn't see any in your house. Her second choice was sugar, but I didn't want to give her anything to sweet. So we came to a compromise. The fruit flavor and sugar of a Popsicle.  
  
"YES, but WHY did it half to be mine." She wines.  
  
"I could have given her part of your strawberry Pepsi." He says reaching down to grab a bottle that is in-between the seats of the car.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she replies. The stick of the Popsicle comes flying at Susan, only to miss her and hit the side of the window.  
  
"YOU color changing, mutant of a lizard!" she says with aggravation as she reaches over to Vince's shoulder to grab Chammie: Obviously wanting to do more than shake hands. A long, frog like tongue comes out of Chammie's mouth and licks Susan's hand with lightning speed. Susan screams in disgust.  
  
"EWW! That thing licked me!" she says as she makes a face of disgust and wipes her hand frantically on her shirt.  
  
"Serves you right. Be thankful she didn't bight ya." He says with a smile on his face.  
  
"Gross! We'll be their in about 3 more minutes. You sure you'll be ok?" She says that look of disgust still on her face.  
  
"Yea, lets just get through this." He says to himself. "She didn't enjoy your kisses did she?" he says to Chammie, in that baby talk that almost everyone is aware of, and either likes, or hates, or is annoyed by one.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"For those of you that don't know, The reason y my eyes are that color is because of something called a cataract. For those of you that are Germ phobic, don't worry, it's not contagious. Most of the time it interferes with someone's vision. That wasn't my problem. It wasn't the reason why I went blind. I was always legally blind for as long as I can remember. The cataracts didn't help when I could see. All they succeed to do now is make me look like more of a freak. The fact that my eyes are useless and make involuntary movements by themselves just adds to the weirdness about them. Now that ya know why I ware the shades: for those of you that are gonna become Chameleon freaks... For the record, They were brown. Now they look kind of a grayish color because of the cataracts on them. Little interesting fact though. Because of the cataracts over them, they glow under a black light. Thank about that one for a while. Any ways, the reason that I interrupted this little joyous moment is to show ya something."  
  
"camera zooms out to get a Arial shot of the car and the road behind it. It's only now that we can see the blue sadan following the silver eclipse.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"That's right, we had a follower. Apparently that gang that I fought that night had a lot of contacts. You see that little gang was part of a organization. Unfortunately I was about to get stuck smack in the middle of something that I didn't even want to be in. Some things are brought upon by force. This was no exception. Although I really didn't thank they had to push me so hard."  
  
Camera continues to follow the two cars as the eclipse turns in-to the driveway of the place that belongs to Vince's Family. The camera continues to follow the sadan. The car that was following them passes right by it. Then turns right back around and parks in a spot near the house.  
  
Cut to the ruins of the house. Vince is standing their slack jawed.  
  
"it's the damndest thing! It's almost like the fire had a mind of it's own. Hot as hell too. You want us to get rid of the mess for you. Free of charge." A man in a uniform says to Vince while they are walking through what used to be the trailer.  
  
"Yeah, but give me a hour or two ok? I want to get a better look around." Vince replies.  
  
"OK, see you in a few. You want me to tell Jeramy to help ya find a place?"  
  
"No, it's ok, I got a place temporally. I'll look for a place in a few days." He says, fighting back tears again.  
  
"If you need help Vince, don't be scared to ask."  
  
"I'm not scared. I just don't need it." Vince says with more composure then before.  
  
"Ok then. Where is your friend?"  
  
"OH, she's ok, she's just probably dealing with this in her own way. Maybe going off to cry or drowned her sorrows in a mc.Flurry or something. Don't worry. I told her to come and get me back after a hour or two." Vince responds.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go file my report. You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"  
  
"YES. I AM SURE." Vince says with a tone that nearly snaps the fire marshal's head off. "I'm sorry I just want to be alone with the place for a little while." He says, in his usual calm demeanor.  
  
"Alright, Good luck Vince. I know I can't say anything to make you feel better. but I can at least wish you good luck." The man says with a hand shake and a smile. "Time heals all wounds Vince." He says while walking away, and off camera.  
  
"Great, now to do some of my own investigating." Vince says while he places his hands on his temples. The camera switches to that earie view that we remember from the night before. This time we can't see two much living, or other wise. The only thing that draws the attention of the camera is a animal that seems to be nestled, maybe trapped, in one of the corners that is left of the trailer. Camera switches back to regular view. Vince starts running inside the remains of the burnt house-hold. He clears off part of the rubble that is left of what was once part of a opposite wall, and uncovers a tabby cat that was trapped under it. "Tugar. He says as the cat mews. "Thank god the fire didn't hurt you baby." He says hugging the cat against his chest. With a flash we see Vince's face looking down at us. Those same non functional eyes, still making the involuntary movements.  
  
"Thank god you are here master."  
  
"Tugar, Can you hear me?"  
  
"Master never told feline could do this? How long have master been able to use mind magic?" His pet responds.  
  
"OK, good, did you see anything before the fire?" He questions.  
  
"weight." She says with a inward breath. "You smell like master, but something change? Sick? Mind magic not right. Master shouldn't be able to.. Feline know see things not work? Master never tell me could do Magic? Can master do." she contemplates.  
  
"UMMM, honey, can we discuss this later? I need for you to tell me something." He says interrupting her pondering thoughts.  
  
"OH, of coarse. What master want to know? Master teach feline that?"  
  
"Did you see anyone else here while the fire was burning. Is my family ok?" he says to Tugar, ignoring her last question.  
  
"Yes. Doesn't master mean did feline see hurara that started fire?" She says correcting him.  
  
"You mean someone did start this?" he asks, anger now present in his voice.  
  
"Yes, master. He very queer hurara, Very queer. He use Fire magic to stop life of master's family. Then hurara burn Place where family live. Y hurara do this to us master? Huraras and felines do nothing wrong?" She exclaims with a soft, sad mew.  
  
"I know sweetie. I know. Did you see him?" he says, a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes. hurara try to harm Feline's babies. Feline get good sight at him, Much good Sight."  
  
"OK, great. Will you hold still while I pull the images of him from your head?" Vince asks.  
  
"Master not hurt feline?"  
  
"No, it won't hurt. I am just gonna play it back. Like a TV, or a VCR. OK?." He explains.  
  
"OOOOO, Feline like viewer Things."  
  
"Ok, but I don't thank you are gonna like this one." He says.  
  
Their is a flash of light. The following seen is plaid, which is obviously what happened earlier this morning.  
  
The following seines, are more like quick cuts than a actual seen.  
  
A Man with dark hare, wharing a uniform, that at this point, is not recognizable. Cut away from him and to the door of the trailer. The door is bashed in as he places his hand to the door way. It then blazes up in flame. He then goes around touching certain walls. Which start to glow, then react the same way as the door way did. A fat man walks in to the room, and starts to violently cuss and swear at the man, who is now covered with fire in the uniform. The figure then places his hand on the fat man. The reaction is no different then the burning walls and what is now left of the door way. The fat man screems in agony, then He bursts in to flames. After writhing around on the floor for a few minutes he stops moving. The man in the uniform then holds out his hand. The fire that consumed the fat man floats in the air and hurls itself at a space behind him which is off camera. He walks off screen, but the camera follows him.  
  
Quick cuts.  
  
The Piro Conetic man starts to light up several items in the room. A lamp, a few more walls. A sleeping figure under the covers.  
  
He then comes towards the camera as we here a loud, angry mew. The man then puts his hands on a near by wall that isn't torched, and concentrates. Instead of bursting to flames like we would expect: The wall Chars and blackens. The wall then crumbles and falls on-top of the camera.  
  
Flash back to Vince's face.  
  
"Ok, Feline show Master what Master want to know. Master help find babies?" The voice says, almost begging.  
  
"Of coarse, follow me, and I'll help ya find your kittens." Vince says with a smile.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Ok, we all know how he helped her, let me show you something else. Kinda boring to see someone find a bunch of kittens anyway."  
  
Cut to Susan out in the woods. She is having the time of her life, Gliding, nearly weightless. She is in her newly found form, flying through trees, logs, anything that should get in her way does not. She goes through it like air itself. She laughs Gleefully as she finally feels free for the first time.  
  
"OK, that was sweet.!!!" She says to herself. I wonder?" She says while taking the branch of a tree in her hands. If we could see her face, we probably would see her concentrating very hard. With that same strange swooshing sound that we remember from the beginning of this chapter, the blackness of her form glides over the tree, and covers it like a cloud, or fog. That same wooshing sound is heard again, and she returns back to her normal form. The Tree stays the same, Still covered with that same strange black like material. "OK, now lets see if this works?" She says while bending down to pick up a rock. She then takes the rock and hurls it at the tree with the black like cloud surrounding it. The rock goes straight through it and hits the ground on the other side. She snaps her fingers. The cloud dissipates Leaving the tree in it's normal colors. She walks over to it. She bends down to pick up the same rock that she used to throw at the tree before. She picks up the rock, and hurls it at the tree again. This time it strikes the tree and falls to the ground. She walks over to the tree yet again, and once again, picks up the rock. Yes, it's the same rock. As she holds it in her hands, that same noise is heard. The rock then turns black as she jerks her hand back. The rock hovers their in mid air. She reaches for it, but can't grab hold of it. "What the? O, stupid Susan. Change, then it should work." She says with a laugh. Once again, that weird sound is heard as her face, and features become a black, person shaped blear. The rock is snatched out of the air and hurled at the tree. It easily goes through the tree and keeps going. and going. and going. That's right, it's the enigiser rock. Susan gasps, and starts chasing after it. Camera Tracks with her as she follows the phantom rock, through trees, logs, more trees, a few tree limbs, even a old shed. She finally comes out in to a open cotton field. Just when she is about to catch it, a sudden gust of wind lifts her and the phantom rock up in to the air. She screams, half in delight, and half in fright. Camera still tracks with her as she glides upward. She then looks down, From the look on her face, this obviously was a moustache. Camera pans down as we get a good Arial shot of Vince's ruined trailer and most of the surrounding area around it. She screams openly now, obviously now more scared than anything else.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"It's the amazing flying girl." He says with a chuckle. "Poor Susie, She's like me, gotta learn things the hard way." He says with a sigh. "Don't worry, She's fine, ya see, my little Hicks curse as I now call it, brings me vary bad luck, but fortunately for me, it does the exact opposite for my friends. Ya see, after she made the inigiser rock, and got gone with the wind, she finally got brave enough to turn solid again. As luck would have it, their was something to break her fall."  
  
Cut to Vince and Tugar, who is now with her kittens. His hare is ruffled by a gust of wind. He Hears a scream from a Female: who he soon recognizes as Susan. "Susie?!" He yells at the top of his lungs. Camera pans to a near by tree. The camera takes a while to pan up to where Susan is, telling us one of two things, the camera operator is either taking his sweet time, or the tree is very, vary tall. Vince and Tugar run towards the tree. "Susie, that's Kit-Kat's job? What the crap are you doing up their?!" He yells  
  
"Vince, this is no time for your little comments." She says as she looks down at him. "NOW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" She yells.  
  
"OK." He says with a chuckle. Are you right under me?"  
  
"No, move over to your right a little." She instructs.  
  
"Ok, this better?" he asks while complying with her instructions.  
  
"yea, perfect. ok, you are right below me. now what?" she asks.  
  
"Ok, now let go."  
  
"WHAT?! No way!"  
  
"Ok, fine then." He says slightly aggravated.  
  
"Ok, promise to trust me?" he says.  
  
"Maybe? WHY?" She says as some unseen force starts to pull on her clothes. "Vince no!"  
  
"Ok, fine, then how do you want me to get you down!" He says with aggravation in his voice.  
  
"Can you come up here and get me?"  
  
"UH.. But I don't wanna float up the tree! I've started using it to much! It will hurt!" he wines.  
  
"Vince, best friends... three years.." She reminds him. "Now get your lazy, scrawny blind ass up here and help me down!" She yells at the top of her lungs.  
  
"ya know, for that, I aut ta just let ya hang their." He says while walking off camera.  
  
"Vince!" She says, then pauses. "Come on, I'm sorry!" she yells. You wouldn't just leave me here?" she looks down, then her hands start to slip. "OH SSHHIITT!" she yells at the top of her lungs as she starts to fall. Some ware between the tree limb and the ground, she stops falling, then gently glides down to the ground. Right when she touches the ground, a hand comes on camera and she grabs it, quickly spinning around to see who it is. Camera switches to a Arial view to include the surrounding scenery. Susan quickly picks up the figure, who we now realize is Vince, and hugs him. "I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't just let me fall like that." She says, still half way scared. "Thank you." She says with sincerity in her voice.  
  
"UM. Susie, ya know I'm all for affection, especially since it's coming from you." He says. "But would ya mind putting me down, this is very embarrassing." He says while blushing.  
  
Susan giggles. "Sorry." She says with a smile, then gently puts him on the ground.  
  
Camera switches to a close up of Tugar. Her hair starts to bristle as she growls softly. Vince reaches down and picks her up.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" He asks.  
  
Camera switches To a shot that looks as if it's behind Susan and Vince. We see a paw come around and tap the back of Vince's neck.  
  
"MASTER!"  
  
"OH!" Vince says, obviously in pain.  
  
"Vince, what?" Susan asks.  
  
"Tugar's linking with me. I've used it to much, and now it's starting to hurt." He says, his voice filled with pain.  
  
"What's she saying?"  
  
"Hold on and I'll tell ya." He responds.  
  
"Master's see things no work, Master able to use mine?" Tugar asks.  
  
"Yeah, WHY?" He asks.  
  
Master need to se something. Feline guide you, and master see through feline's See things?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to talk to my other friend first ok?" He instructs. "Susie, stay here." He says with a glare.  
  
"She glares back, but stays their anyway. Switch to Tugar's Point of view. "Follow see things." She instructs. Camera pans right, then tracks some scenery for a little while, and stops at another tree. Pan up the tree to reveal someone who looks strikingly like  
  
saber-tooth. "Feline no think Hurara Friendly?"  
  
"Good call." Vince says, sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ok, we don't want him to know we saw him, so first thing, stop looking at him. Second, here's what we are gonna do. Walk over that way.." he says, as the camera starts to pan away from the tree. "Over here to the pond." He says while pulling Tugar off his shoulder and placing her near the water's edge. "Camera pans accordingly. Then pans down to the water where we can see several minnows swimming around. "Now you weight here, and pretend like you are watching the fish." He instructs. "Tugar? Tugar?" he asks, clearly aggravated. "WOULD YA STOP WATCHING THE FISH AND LISTEN TO ME?" He says as the camera jumps a few fete and promptly stops looking down in-to the water.  
  
"Feline sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Just listen. Stay here for a few minutes. I'm gonna walk back over their to Susan. He instructs. again. "You stay here, and watch the fish!" he says in a louder tone.  
  
"Feline already say feline's sorry?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just had to teas ya a little." He says with a chuckle. "Ok, after that Make sure Susie's safe. Understand?"  
  
"Yes. Feline stay here and watch fish, then join master and female Hurara. Keep Female Hurara safe." She repeats. "Feline curious?" she asks.  
  
"About?" He wonders.  
  
"Other female Hurara. Is she Master's mate?"  
  
Vince laughs. "No Hun, she's not. We thought about trying it, but it just wasn't clicking. She is a friend though. And I don't want anything to happen to her." He explains.  
  
"Feline understand. Feline mete with you after feline catch fish."  
  
"No, just watch them." He instructs.  
  
"But feline hungry?" She wines.  
  
"Ok, fine. catch a fish. But start talking a little after I break the link ok?" he says  
  
"What ever master say." She says, happiness etched in her voice as she starts to purr.  
  
Vince breaks the link with a flash, and the camera switches to a aerial view of him and the pond. He picks up a rock and makes it skip across the water. "Gees, I'm gonna miss this place." He says to himself while picking up another flat stone and repeating the process. Tugar Mews softly as if she's agreeing with him. As he walks back to where Susan is, the camera tracks with him. We catch the edge of a tree limb as we track with him. He Finally stops in-front of Susan. "Susie, I thank we are being watched."  
  
"OK, is that what she wanted to show you?" Susan asks.  
  
"YEA." He responds.  
  
"Ok, do we know him?"  
  
"No." He replies.  
  
"Ok, could you see what he looked like?" She says then blushes at her comment. "Sorry." She starts to apologize.  
  
"NO, actually I could." He starts to explain. The camera lunges downward, and we hear A thud, as if someone hit the ground.  
  
"UM, Vince?" Susan says, trying to get his attention.  
  
"I know I can't see, but."  
  
?Vince!" she says cutting him off.  
  
"What?" he says annoyed.  
  
"Did he look like him?" She says. From the tone in her voice, if you couldn't tell she was scared, you can now.  
  
Camera switches to regular view, Now a shot behind all three of them.  
  
"Crap! Susie, run!? He didn't even need to tell her. She already took off. That swooshing sound is heard again, and she glides smoothly through the mutant who growls and tries to lunge at her. Vince, not realizing that she was ok, through himself at where she was supposed to be, but landed in the mutants hands as he closed them tight around him like a vise-grip. Susie, now behind the figure holding Vince, turned solid again. She drew back with her fist, and let him have it square in the jaw. The mutant screamed, more human than expected, and dropped Vince to the ground, spinning to fight with his new found adversary. Susie, seeing that he was starting to spin around to fight her now, quickly changed forms. The mutant flung his fist into her, only to mete air. Susan chuckles, then turned solid again. Quickly decking him, and then changed back to her ghost like state. This only does more to confuse The obviously not so bright mutant, who draws back and slugs her again. Once again, he meats air. This process rapidly repeats itself. Each time with a different maneuver. A kick to the head, a punch to the stomach, a elbow to the shoulder, even a few slaps to the face. Each maneuver brought a grunt of pain from the mutant, and every now and then a chuckle of laughter to Susie.  
  
"Ok, hold up a sec, and I'll join ya Hun." Vince says while picking himself up and brushing the dust off of his clothes. He rubs the side of his head as if it were in pane.  
  
"That's ok, I thank I'm winning." She says casually with a chuckle. She goes solid again, this time flipping the mutant the bird. He once again lunges for her and surprisingly, connects. As he lifts her in the air, She spits in his eye. With the same whooshing sound, she goes back to ghost form.  
  
"Got ya!" she says over the mutant's screams. "I do believe that I hit a bulls-eye." She says with a chuckle.  
  
"Mental note, remind yourself to scan Susan for other abilities later." He says to himself with a smile and a chuckle. Then he suddenly winces in pain and grabs his temples as he quickly sits down.  
  
The sounds of Susan still gleefully hammering away at their opponent can still be heard as the camera goes out for a wider shot.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"That's right. My best friend was kicking someone's ass. Doing a good job of it too." He says with pride, followed by a chuckle. "Guess endurance must be another part of her ability that she didn't know about. I didn't know she was a show off either." He says chuckling again. "However, she got quite cocky. That's where she made her moustache. Ya see, tiger boy over their had friends. Vary fast, vary sneaky friends."  
  
His voice fades out as the sounds of Susan beating the stuffing out of the other mutant continues. She finishes the mutant with the usual kick to the crotch followed by a elbow to the face. A scream of pain from the other mutant is heard and a thud as he hits the ground. "OH YEA!" She says becoming solid again and dancing around with happiness. doing everything from cart wheels to a little ballerina act. She screams with delight again. Unfortunately her little joyous occasion is cut off by a real scream from her as something VERRY VERRY Fast comes on camera, grabs her, and runs off with a streak of color.  
  
"What the f." he says, finally realizing what happened. "Susie!" he yells. "SHIT." He says with defeat. He reaches in his write genes pocket, then draws his hand back out. "Chammie? Perfect." He says with a sigh.  
  
"Chameleon V.O.  
  
"Great, my best friend was captured by god knows who. and to top it all off, my little pet was gone. One important thing to note here. If someone who is bigger and stronger than you is knocked out." He says. "Don't do anything to wake them up!" He spouts in a louder tone.  
  
A growl is heard from the previously KOED. mutant as he rises to his fete and grabs Vince by the neck. With a satisfying grunt from the mutant, and a strangled sound from Vince, he lifts him up in the air, and presses him to his body in a bare-hug like death grip. While pressing Vince up against a tree with his one hand, he reaches down to his belt and presses a button. "I got the other. If I'm not back to the car in 10 minutes, go with out me." The mutant says, in a rough, scratchy voice. He then lets go of the button and grabs Vince in that same vise like death grip. "Don't worry, you will be joining your friend soon enough." He says with a evil laugh.  
  
Vince v.o. add echo.  
  
"I don't thank so."  
  
The mutant then lets go of Vince with one hand and grabs his head in pain, screaming for all he's worth.  
  
Vince V.o. add echo.  
  
"You made the moustache of touching me. That means I can touch you."  
  
With a final agonizing scream from both of them, Vince and the mutant fall on-to their backs. Vince continues screaming as the other mutant's eyes glaze over, then close shut.  
  
Chameleon V.O.  
  
"You thank I would be used to the pain that it causes me by now wouldn't ya? You would be supprized. In my opinion.. Pane is good. It lets you know you are still alive. But this wasn't pain. This was agony. This was torture. What I was experiencing then could not be called pain. It was to strong. To debilitating."  
  
Camera pans down to where the two adversaries lay. There is a thin line of blood in-between them. Camera Slowly pans over them, and stops at Vince's face. Blood is running freely from his nose: staining his shirt. It's trickling from his ears also. Still screaming in agony: his eyes fill with tears. They, at first, look normal, but quickly change to flowing droplets of blood.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"I learned a lot about the brain in those few seconds. Everything from the central nervous system, to where the memories were stored. It's amazing what you can figure out with the right motivation. I reckon someone holding you in the air while choking the life out of you is just as good a motivation as any. Certainly speeds up the process a little. I must apologize though. I should have warned those people that are a little squeamish about that. Don't worry, I'll be ok. While I was busy trying not to pass out, I got an idea." He says. "and believe me, this one was a good one. It's amazing, really. The things that will fill your head while you are trying to get your mind off searing pain isn't it." He says with a snicker.  
  
Camera fades out, then fades back in.  
  
Close up shots of hands and items.  
  
A hand dragging a wheelbarrow, a hand lifting up a coil of rope. A person in genes running through a dark, closed in space. As we follow the pare of legs we see the person bend over every now and then to reach off camera to grab some objects. A few are long and shiny. Every now and then the light will glint off a object as well. As this person grabs these objects, we here a clang, like meddle on meddle as they are tossed back in to something yet unseen to us. Camera stays their for a second as the person runs by it. As that person passes the camera, we now recognize the figure as Vince, pulling the wheelbarrow behind him. It is full of various assorted items. We catch glimpses of knives, a sword, some rope, some cloth, and various other objects that appear to be covered up by the cloth.  
  
Cut to outside. The sun shines on the face of the mutant that tried to capture Susan and Vince. Ok, correction. Susan kicked his ass, someone else captured her, and tried to capture Vince. Either way, the animal like mutant is starting to open his eyes. One thing that is important to mention here. His face is up side down. A electronic metallic sound wakes him up. He promptly screams in terror. Camera pans up his furry body to reveal that he's strapped to some kind of segmented rail. Continue to pan up till the face of Vince is revealed. He hasn't changed his shirt. The blood stains are still present. We now realize where the metallic sound is coming from. Vince has a huge electric knife sharpener, and is busy sharpening knives. He then takes out a sword with various symbols on it and runs it through the sharpener as well. He's grinning as he lets his new found enemy scream in terror. He continues to sharpen his sword and knife collection. After testing the sharpness of some of them, he then picks up a dagger and ties a piece of string to it. "Keep screaming, you're making my job a lot easier." Vince says, unusually calm. He draws back his hand that is now clutching the dagger and lets it fly. Camera tracks with the flying object as it flies by, barely missing the mutant and imbedding itself in a near-by tree. A short scream from the mutant is heard, followed by silence. Vince looks down cast. "Damnet I wanted to do a little target practice. I'll be honest with you tiger boy. This is the secant time I've tortured someone. My sister doesn't count." He says with a laugh. While he is talking he is also reeling his dagger back in by what we can now see is fishing line. As the camera backs up for a wider shot. we now realize that we are at least two stories in the air. Could be higher. Vince takes out a small sword and lets it glint in the sunlight.  
  
Everything that Vince says in this seen is in a vary calm demeanor. So calm in fact, that it almost scares you. Imagine how the poor mutant feels.  
  
"Now. since you had the stupidity to try to capture me. I'll explain this in words that even you can understand." He says while thrusting the sword in the mutant's face. "Sword sharp." He says as he snaps his fingers to get his attention. "Now look up here, to your right." Vince says while cleanly slicing through a section of the railing. "Let me do this again, just to make sure you get the idea." He repeats his action, this time on the other side of the segment that he sliced away. He makes another slice, this time under the segments previously sliced. "Now watch this." He says while kicking at the bored. The bored, being sliced away by the blade of his sword, does a free fall: till it falls off camera. Then a thud is heard. The mutant gasps. "That's right, now you are catching on." You will join that bored if you don't tell me where my friend is." He says, that calm, almost scary tone still in his voice.  
  
"Do you know what they will do to me if I tell you?"  
  
"Do you know what I will do to you if you won't tell me?" He says correcting the mutant. Tell you what. I will let you live, if you tell me. That sounds fare. Right? And as a added bonus, I will go along with whatever story you give them."  
  
"Y don't you just suck it from my brain like the boss says you can?" He asks.  
  
"Because. I am in pain right now. If I was to use it, it would hurt me. Besides, torturing you is much more fun, don't you think?" Vince explains.  
  
"Fuck you!" the mutant yells.  
  
"Fine then, have it your way." Vince then brandishes the sword, then shoves it in the mutant's face again. "Then you will die." He says while brandishing the sword again, this time making a long,  
  
half-circular motion with it, from his right to his left. This severs the segmented links that the mutant's tied to and he plummets towards the ground. As he falls to the ground screaming, he suddenly feels a yank as he is jerked back up, and tossed on to the floor ad Vince's fete. Camera zooms away to reveal that he was attached to fishing line and was being reeled in with a fishing pole by Vince. The mutant now realizing he has a second chance to live, starts panting with fear.  
  
Chameleon v.o.  
  
"Come on, you know I wasn't gonna kill him. Besides, I caught myself a singer, I knew that. and I didn't wanna throw him back just yet."  
  
"Ok, I am going to give you one more chance." Vince says while kneeling down and holding the sword to his throat. "Tell me where she is." He says still calm, this time vary slowly pronouncing every word.  
  
"There is a hospital near here." The mutant explains in-between ragged breaths. It's just a cover up though. It is actually a hospital. But there is a secret access to a underground complex. your friend is their somewhere. Now can you UN-tie me?" he says clearly aggravated.  
  
"no, if I do that you will try the same thing you did before. I don't really feel like getting captured today ok." Vince responds as he starts to walk away.  
  
"Weight, you aren't just going to leave me here?"  
  
"that's the general idea. Don't worry, someone. or something will find you.. Eventually." He says as he walks even further.  
  
"Hold on a second."  
  
"What?" Vince responds.  
  
"What would you have done if I didn't tell you?"  
  
"I would have left you here for a few days, or how ever long it took me to get over my little mutant power brown out. That way it would not hurt me. Then I would come back here, and torture you like you wouldn't believe." He says while walking back to him and dropping something on his chest.  
  
The mutant shutters in terror as the camera zooms on to a tight shot of his chest. We now realize that the reason y he is scared is because there is a spider on his chest. It is slowly making it's way up to his neck. Zoom out to include Vince in the shot. He is smiling as he puts his finger to his lips.  
  
"SSSSHHHH. Stay still. Be quiet ok. This is a spider, a black widow to be precise. It has very deathly poison. And it is also very painful poison I might add." He uncovers his mouth to reveal that he's grinning.  
  
"You told it not to bight me right?" the mutant asks: his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Maybe." He says in that same tone that would crepe anyone out by now. "Now you stay right their and maybe it won't bight you." He says with a laugh. Vince walks off camera, still laughing demonically. Tugar comes on camera and looks at the mutant, still laying their, as still as a rock. She licks her lips. The mutant shutters.  
  
"No Tugar,. He's not food. yet." Vince says as he laughs even louder. His demonic laughter quickly turns to a cackle. We can barely hear it now as he walks farther and farther away. The mutant screams as the camera fades out.  
  
Fade in to Vince walking by a road, he walks their for a long time, then he walks by some houses.  
  
Fade out, then back in.  
  
That same silver bee that we should recognize at the beginning of the story is their, pan down to see the chameleon in that same pose as we last saw him. And yes he is still dangling from that wire. This time he's drinking a can of coke.  
  
He waves at the camera.  
  
"Yep, it's a dog eat dog world out their. I still don't see why they had to push me so hard. If they would have asked me nicely I might have considered their offer. Snow balls chance now. I still don't know what they wanted with Susie. Maybe to get to me, maybe they wanted her to. Your guess at this point was just about as good as mine. I did know three things for sure though. I had to find her, and get her back. Some how, some way. My powers had to be involved in this. Not to mention my new identity. And when I found the little bastard that killed my family and burned down our trailer." he says while tossing the coke can in the air.  
  
"THEY WERE GONNA PAY."  
  
He says, vengeance etched in his voice.: as the can hovers in mid air. Then it starts to crush itself. He breaths out slowly as the can falls down to the city below. He then takes out another coke, [this time it's in a bottle] and screws off the cap. He raises the bottle to his lips as the camera fades out. 


End file.
